Just Married, Kinda
by ColorOfAngels
Summary: Voldemort has just been defeated and Harry and Ginny are feeling spontanious, so why not get married...Tomorrow. This story was planned & partially written preHBP & is now officaly AU since it overlooks minor details such as certain deaths and the like...
1. I Do

A/N I was working out and trying to think of ideas for my other story when I was bitten by the plot bug so I had to write this out….but don't worry I'm not abandoning my other story for those of you who are reading it….I'll just be writing two at once….hope you guys enjoy this one….

* * *

"I do."

With the wave of a wand a bright iridescent white light engulfed the couple for a moment before dissipating. They were now truly married.

"You may now kiss your bride."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. His love for her engulfing every part of his being until even the tips of his fingers and toes tingled.

As they broke apart she saw by the look in his eyes that she would never have to worry about being alone again.

_I cant believe that I am married to the most wonderful man in the world_. She looked at the ring that was now sitting on her left hand. A single but rather large marquee diamond on a platinum band, simple and elegant._ I feel like this is some wonderful dream that I never want to wake up from_.

She looked at the elderly wizard who had just officiated the ceremony. He smiled at her and turned to leave, giving the couple a moment of privacy. She looked back up at her new husband and flung her arms around his neck. He picked her up and swung her around in circles, both of them laughing unable to contain their joy.

He put her down and stood there for a moment still in each others arms as they watched the sun go down. Neither of them could believe that they had just got married by themselves on a remote beach in Tahiti.

Although she had never imagined a wedding without all her family and friends around her, but this had been perfect. She couldn't imagine anything more romantic.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look right now Mrs. Potter?" Harry looked at his new wife in wonder. He didn't think she had ever looked more beautiful than she did right now. She was barefoot wearing a simple white cotton eyelet spaghetti strap sundress that hugged her petit yet curvaceous in all the right places. She also had a purple orchid tucked behind her left ear lifting her auburn hair off the side of her porcelain cheek.

She stood on her tip toes and whispered into his ear, "Why thank you Mr. Potter." The feel of her lips brushing against his ear sent shivers down his spine. She continued "You look very nice yourself."

She took a step back and surveyed him, still holding on to both of his hands. He did look nice in his white short sleeved button up shirt that was unbuttoned just enough for her to see that tanned Quidditch toned chest that she knew so well. He too was barefoot and was wearing beige linen pants.

He took her by the hand and led her back to their private bungalow. They were at a muggle resort so they didn't have to worry about being recognized. The fact they had been lucky to even be able to find a wizard that could perform the ceremony was amazing.

When they had reached the bungalow she was going walk inside when Harry stopped her. She looked at him with confusion but smiled when he put arm under her knees and picked her up. She giggled as he carried her over the threshold.

They went inside and Harry placed he softly in a chair and whispered, "I have a surprise for you."

When Harry left for a moment Ginny looked around the room for the first time and she gasped at the sight. There were candles scattered throughout the room and their were rose petals scattered on the floor and the bed which was covered in a white filmy canopy.

Harry came back and sat in the chair across from her, he was carrying the guitar that he had gotten for himself back in his 6th year. "I wrote this song for you the night before the last battle, it was the night that I knew that I couldn't live the rest of my life without you beside me and I wanted to sing it for you.

Ginny smiled as Harry begun to sing in that husky voice she knew so well. They had spent many nights in the Gryffindor common room surrounded by people all listening to Harry sing and play, but few people besides herself knew that Harry occasionally wrote original music.

_If tomorrow never comes  
__I would want just one thing  
__I would tell it to the star and the sun  
__I would write it for the word to see_

_And its you  
__The light changes when your in the room  
__Oh it's you….oh it's you_

_If tomorrow never comes  
__I would want just one wish  
__To kiss your quiet mouth  
__And trace the steps with my finger tips_

_And its you  
__The light changes when your in the room_

_Oh it's you…oh it's you  
__Oh it's you…oh it's you  
__Oh it's you…oh it's you_

It was short and sweet and it made her cry and the next thing she knew she was in his arms silent tears running down her cheeks which he wiped away with his thumbs as he gazed into her big cinnamon colored eyes.

"Ginny, I love you more than anything else on this planet and nothing will ever make me stop."

Ginny couldn't speak but she answered by pulling him into a kiss.

It was gentle at first but it slowly grew deeper and more passionate. As Harry moved down to her neck she groaned with anticipation, they had been dating for over a year and a half and they had waited all this time and she didn't want to wait any longer.

He pushed her straps off of her shoulders and she started unbuttoning his shirt as she stepped out of her dress. His lips grazed the sensitive spot behind her ear and his hands roamed up hands down her body as he guided her to the bed. Harry moved back to her mouth and was kissing her hungrily almost desperately. When he laid her down on the goose down bed, Ginny was trembling and she noticed that Harry was too.

She couldn't take it anymore. "Harry," she pleaded desperately, "take me."

He obeyed.

She laid with her head on her husbands sweaty chest. _Husband…I can't believe it I'm actually lying here with my husband, I am Mrs. Harry Potter!_

A smile spread across her face she had never been so happy and content. She had always heard that your first time was supposed to feel awkward but for her nothing had ever felt so right. As she traced the lines of his rib cage with her finger she looked forward to repeating that performance again and again for many years to come.

Harry turned over to face his wife. _I am actually married to Ginny Weasley…no Ginny Potter_. He too couldn't stop smiling as he pushed a lock of hair off of her damp forehead, he had wanted this for so long.

Ginny stopped smiling as she came to a realization. "Harry, how are we going to tell my family that we got married?"

Harry stopped smiling too, he hadn't really thought that far ahead. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." He started smiling again. "After all I defeated Voldemort your family isn't that much worse…right?"

He laughed at the skeptic look on her face. "Okay maybe your right." He kissed her forehead and pulled her close.

_Harry's right I'll worry about it tomorrow and I'll just enjoy our time before we have to go home_. As she drifted to sleep in his arms she had never felt so safe.

* * *

A/N so guys what did you think? Please review and let me know...this chapter is the shortest so far the others are longer...I'm writing chapter 4 as we speak/write/read so the more of you that tell me you want the next chapter the sooner you will get it….o by the way for any of you that recognized the song it was "It's You" by Michelle Branch…I cant write music so I had to "borrow it"… I know Michelle Branch is a girl but Ginny doesn't know that right? I just think that song is so sweet and it fit so perfectly that I had to use it…..Love Always 


	2. Honeymoon

A/N I know you guys probably have some questions after that last chapter. Like how did they get to this point or even when this is…but this chapter should answer all of those questions. It's longer than the first and I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Ginny was confused for a moment when she woke up. She tried to work out where she was and why someone had their arm around her. When she turned over and saw it was Harry, she was surprised until the previous days events came flooding back to her. 

_Oh yeah…this is okay because were married now_. She thought to herself with a smile. _I cant believe I ran off and got married, my mother is going to kill me._

She laid there content just to watch Harry sleep as she thought about how they had gotten to this point. It wasn't as if getting married was completely out of the blue. They had been together over a year and a half, since Christmas holiday of her 5th year, Harry's 6th. They had talked about marriage once at Hermione and Ron's Engagement party but they had decided to wait to talk about it again until the war was over.

_Well the war was over now,_ she thought. The war that had started at the end of last term ended the day before Harry's 18th birthday when, Harry finally defeated Voldemort for the final time. It had felt like the war was going to last forever and Ginny was grateful that it was over and none of their loved ones had been killed. It had only ended two weeks ago but it already seemed like a lifetime ago.

Her birthday which was just two days ago, when Harry proposed, already seemed like a life time ago as so much as changed since then. Just thinking about it made her smile so wide that she felt like her cheeks would break. They were having a party at the burrow when Harry pulled her aside and asked if she wanted to go for a walk. They went outside and strolled together arm in arm until they reached the pond. Ginny remembered fondly how this was the spot that Harry asked her to be his girlfriend and subsequently this was the spot where they shared their first kiss. Ginny had been shocked when he got down on one knee.

"_Ginny, will you marry me?"_

"_Yes, Harry of course!" she had squealed with delight._

"_Tomorrow?"_

"_What?"_

_Harry stood up, "Tomorrow, will you marry me tomorrow?"_

_Ginny looked at Harry's face and she noticed that he looked quite flushed. "Harry, have you been drinking, are you drunk?"_

_Harry didn't seem to be offended. "No Ginny, I'm completely sober and completely serious. In fact I have never been so sure of anything in my whole life. Ginny, Love, I can't live another day without knowing that you will be mine forever. I love you more than I would have thought possible to love another person and I want to scream it from the rooftops, I want the whole world to know that I love you. Ginny, I want you to be my wife. And I want you to be as soon as possible."_

_She looked into his eyes and could tell that he was quite serious. She didn't know what to say. "Yes. Okay."_

_The words were out before she could stop them but as soon as she heard them she knew it felt right_.

The next morning they woke up early so they would be able to get out of the house without seeing anybody. It was Harry who thought to leave a note,_ Went on vacation be back in two weeks. H & G. _It wasn't a complete lie and they didn't want them to worry he reasoned and they could tell them what they did while on "vacation" when they got back.

With that they flooed off to Diagon Alley so Ginny could get her apperating license and so Harry could go to his vault to get some gold to exchange for muggle money for their trip. When they opened his vault Ginny couldn't help but gasp. She knew that Harry was rich but this was unfathomable. The huge vault was overflowing with gold. He had laughed at the expression on her face as he informed her that Sirius had left him all his gold which along with his parents money made him and soon to be her, a very very rich witch and wizard.

After their errands were done they apperated, (thank gods she passed her test) all the way to Tahiti where she had gone to buy clothes for them to wear and he went to find an officiator. And with that, they got married and nothing she had ever done had felt so right. The only problem though was what was going to happen when they got home. How would her family react and besides she had another year at Hogwarts to do.

She pushed these thoughts out of her mind resolving to do as Harry said, and to cross those bridges when they came to them.

As she watched him sleep she noticed how much Harry had changed over the past few years. He had become a man, he was tall at just over 6 feet and his shoulders had broadened. He was tan and muscular from hours upon hours of Quiddich practices. He occasionally wore contacts now as his glasses were so recognizable, but when he did wear his glasses he opted for a more square frame instead of round ones. But beneath those glasses he still had those piercing emerald eyes that she could look into forever. His eyes which, even after all he had been through, still had that sparkle, that mischievous glint when he was up to something, that still lit up when he saw her. He still had those eyes which she fell in love with. Ginny was brought back to the present when Harry's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," he said in a horse I just woke up voice, a smile spreading across his face when he saw her.

"Hey," she answered softly. "I thought you were going to sleep all morning. How are you?"

He considered this for a moment, "Hungry."

She laughed at him, "Yeah, me too."

He leaned forward to give her a kiss. "Why don't you go and take the first shower and I'll order us up some room service."

She grabbed the robe that was on the chair next to the bed and tied it up as she walked to the bathroom. She could feel his eyes watching her go, so she swung her hips a little extra just to entice him.

When she got out of the shower she was excited to be able to magically dry her hair. _I'm never going to get tired of being able to do that_. She laughed when she walked into the main room.

"Are we expecting company?" She asked referring to rather large array of fruit and pastries and sausages and bagels and other food that was piled on the table.

"Well I didn't know what you would be in the mood for, so I got a little bit of everything."

She laughed again as she sat down across from him and begun to pile up her plate. "You know if you keep feeding me like this," she said biting into a Danish pastry, "you're going to had a fat wife, instead of the beauty you have now."

He laughed. "Only more of you to love," he replied leaning across the table to give her a peck.

They started feeding each other grapes, but not in a traditional romantic way. Oh no, they were throwing grapes at each other from across the table trying to get them into each others open mouths, both of them cheering every time they made it. Ginny who had been a chaser for the past two years had better aim, but Harry wasn't half bad either.

When they finished off the grapes they sat in a comfortable silence for awhile eating.

"So what do you want to do today?" Harry asked after a while.

"I have a few ideas." She said suggestively.

"Well besides that…" he chuckled. "I thought that maybe we could take advantage of being on the beach and go snorkeling or something."

"What's that?"

"It's this thing that muggles do, you go swimming in the ocean wearing goggles and a tube thing in your mouth so you can breath while you look at the fish and stuff."

Ginny looked at him doubtfully.

"Come on, it might be fun."

She reluctantly nodded her head. "But I don't have a bathing suit or really any clothes for that matter except the clothes we came in and the dress I bought yesterday. You told me not to bother with that stuff."

"That's because first I'm going to take you shopping." He stood walked behind Ginny's chair and gave her a hug burying his face in her hair. He took a deep breath inhaling her scent, she always seemed to smell citrusy, it was such a clean and refreshing smell, like oranges he thought. "I'm going to hop in the shower while you get ready."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny had never been to a muggle mall before and found it very exciting. Their first stop was bathing suits and she had never had so much fun trying them on. Usually she just tried to find one that didn't make her but look to big. But shopping with Harry was different, he waited diligently outside the dressing room giving his opinion every time she came out in a different suit. He liked some better than others but he always made her feel beautiful.

"Okay I like these five, but which one do you think I should get, I cant decide which is my favorite." Ginny asked pointing to the pile she made.

"Get them all." He stated as if it was the obvious solution.

"Harry I don't need five bathing suits" she replied sensibly.

"But I want you to have them," he countered. "Besides we'll be here for two weeks and you don't want to keep wearing the same one."

She was going to object but he swooped in and picked up the suits. "Now go get dressed while I pay for these." He kissed the tip of her nose, "We have a lot more shopping to do."

Several hours later they took a break for lunch and Ginny mused over the mornings purchases. Even after the bathing suits Ginny had been reluctant to spend Harry's money until he pointed out that it was her money too and that it made him happy to get these things for her. He also threatened to send her back to the hotel and pick her out all kinds of ugly clothes if she didn't stop worrying about it. She finally gave in and just started enjoying picking out clothes for herself and her husband. She had been pleasantly surprised at Harry's good taste when it came to clothes and she quickly came to rely on his opinion as they made their way through the mall.

As she dipped a French fry in her ranch dressing she couldn't believe all the new clothes she had gotten. She had never gotten so many new things in a year let alone a morning. They had been to every kind of store imaginable and they had both gotten clothes for all different occasion. They had gotten daywear and nightwear, for formal restaurants and clubs, for hiking and boating, for lounging on the beach and strolling through town, and anything else they might decide to do. Ginny's favorite part however was the shoes. She now had sandals and trainers, heels and boots, wedges and platforms, flip-flops and slip-ons. She was sure she would never need another pair of shoes for the rest of her life.

She laughed softly to herself when she remembered Harry's reaction to one store in particular. It was the only store that she couldn't get an opinion out of him.

"What's so funny?" Harry inquired looking up from his hamburger.

"Oh, I was just thinking about you in Victoria's Secret." The look on his face had been priceless when she told him that she had to get underwear.

"I wasn't that bad," he muttered, his ears turning red at the thought of it.

"You were as red as a tomato and stared at your feet the whole time until you bumped into and knocked over that mannequin. I had to send you to wait outside." Her eyes were tearing up as she tried to hold in her laughter. "I don't get it, you were fine when I was getting bathing suits, it's practically the same thing."

"It's just different okay. Now are you done laughing at me?" he asked tersely, but she could see the smile that was playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah I'm done…besides when you went outside I got you a surprise," she stated nonchalantly.

"What did you get me at-" his eyes widened with realization. "oh, Oh, OH"

She reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "Are you done eating because if you still wanted to go snorking or whatever it's called we should probably get back to the hotel and change."

They never did make it snorkeling that day, Ginny had been to eager to give Harry his surprise, not that he minded. However in the remainder of their trip they did manage to find time to not just to go snorkeling but to go on hikes, lounge on the beach, go to romantic dinners, party at a few clubs, see a couple of movies, have a spa day, swim with sharks, buy souvenirs for her whole family, and spend plenty of "quality time" together.

As she felt the warm water of the shower flow down her back she couldn't believe how fast the time had flown by and that they were going home tomorrow.

"Harry?"

"Mmmmm…." was all he could say as he was preoccupied with the way her collar bone met the nape of her neck.

"I don't want to go home tomorrow."

He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. "I don't either, but term starts in a week and you still have to get all your school stuff together. Not to mention that we have your family to deal with."

She gave him a small smile, "You cant push them just on me anymore, their your crazy family now too."

She stared at him for a while as if she was memorizing this moment to keep with her forever.

"Harry, I'm scared."

"Don't worry your…our family will deal"

"No not just that…how am I going to live without you for 10 months?"

He pulled her close to him resting her red head on his chest then placing his cheek on the top of her head. "Love, I'm Harry bloody Potter. I'll figure something out."

* * *

A/N So guys what did you think…. I know that nothing really happened in this chapter but I like writing about their relationship and just their interaction with each other. I liked this chapter and I hope you did too…..review and let me know! Love Always 


	3. Announcements

A/N here's chapter three...i hope you enjoy...

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Sure you can, I'll just be waiting right out here for you."

"Not funny Harry Potter."

He looked down at the very pale red head that gripping his arm so tight that he was beginning to lose circulation. "Maybe it was a little funny Ginny Potter."

She gave him a weak smile and a quick peck. But neither of them made any attempt to move closer to the door. They were standing at on the porch of the burrow and had been contemplating going inside for the last ten minutes. They both knew the whole family was in their because they had sent an owl home yesterday saying that they were coming home by lunch and that they had an announcement for everyone. At the time it had seemed like a good idea to just get it over with and tell everyone at once, now not so much.

Ginny was feeling progressively sicker the longer they stood there and Harry was fairly sure her would rather fight Voldemort again than go in their and make the announcement that some how he had told Ginny he would make.

"Come on lets just go in there and do this thing…okay?"

She looked up at him and he could see the terror in her eyes as she nodded.

He took her left hand in his, carefully hiding it behind them as he led her into the house.

"Hello…Anybody home," he called as he walked into the living room. His stomach dropped to his knees when he saw the whole extended family sitting there all eyes turned to him.

"Honestly what were you thinking running of together for two weeks without asking or telling anybody where you were going only leaving a one lined note like that." Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak/scold. "And do I even need to tell how inappropriate that was-"

"Mum we are both of age now, it's not _that_ inappropriate." Ginny said trying to cut her mother off before she really got started.

"Ginny, honestly I'm disappointed in you running off with a man your not married to, no offence Harry."

Harry looked around and saw that Mrs. Weasley's sentiments were shared by everyone as he now had six brothers looking murderously at him. "Well actually we have an announcement to make…" he saw the stares he was getting changing either to suspicion, interest, or a mix of both. "You see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley…I mean Mum and Dad… while we were in Tahiti…that's were we went….Ginny and I… well we….the thing is…we got-"

"ENGAGED!" Ginny shouted showing everyone her left hand from behind her back.

All eyes, including Harry's, turned to Ginny in surprise. Luckily everyone had started shouting and looking at the ring on Ginny's finger to notice his shock before he quickly recovered.

"Wow… look at the size of that rock," Fred commented

"Jezz Ginny you really know how to bag em," George continued.

"It's gorgeous Ginny, I am so happy for you," Hermione pulled her into a big hug.

Harry was feeling like he was watching some weird play take place where he thought he knew the words but someone switched the script. He stood there watching until Percy crossed to him and offered his congratulations. That was it…it was just to surreal to take.

"Ginny, should we give everyone their gifts." His voice didn't seem to be coming from him. It sounded to high pitched and far away.

She looked at Harry and saw the strange look on his face. "Sure, its all in the luggage." She took all the luggage, which she had shrunk and put in her purse, and made it grow back to its natural size. The second she did it she regretted the decision. The 14 pieces of luggage they had to buy to fit all of their new stuff in seemed a little more excessive when it was taking up half of the crowded living room then it did back in the Bungalow.

Someone let out a low whistle.

"Jeepers guys did you leave anything in Tahiti?" Charlie asked.

"So we did a little shopping, some of it is for you guys." Ginny shifted uncomfortably. "Harry do you know which bags their stuff is in?"

"No, I had to split them up to make it all fit and to make sure nothing broke." He had an idea, " Why don't we take all this stuff upstairs so we can sort through it and bring everyone's gifts down at lunch."

"Okay," she answered a little to eagerly as she quickly reshrunk everything so they could take it upstairs.

As soon as they reached Ginny's room Harry shut the door and put a silencing charm on it. He turned to his wife who had collapsed on her bed and was staring at the ceiling.

"Ginny…What did you do!" he wailed.

"I don't know!" she wailed back in despair. She sat up and looked at him, "They knew Harry, they knew we got married, did you see the look on their faces? They were going to eat you for breakfast! I don't know what happened I just sorta panicked." She flung herself backwards back onto the bed.

Harry knew she was right, the announcement was not going to go well, but where did that leave them now. "So what do we do now?"

She thought for a moment, "Why don't we just pretend for now, that we're only engaged and once they get used to the idea we'll tell the that we are actually married."

He considered it for a moment, "Okay, but we were by ourselves for two weeks they're going to think we had sex."

"We did have sex Harry."

"I know that! But that doesn't mean I want them to know that, if they think we did before we were married they will cause me bodily harm! Trust me I was warned when we announced we were dating."

She was quiet for minute while she problem solved. "I know, if it should come up-"

"And you know it will." Harry interjected moodily.

"Then all you have to say is 'you know Ginny doesn't believe in sex before marriage' and that you could never make me do something I didn't want to do."

He was still uneasy, "How long do we have to pretend?"

"I don't know. Until it feels like the right time."

"I'm still not so sure about this…I have a feeling it will all end badly." Harry stated simply as he started sorting through their stuff looking for everyone's gifts.

Ginny crept up behind him wrapping her arms around him. "It wont be for long, I promise."

He thought of Ron and Hermione who had been engaged since February. He noted that it didn't seem fair that they had been having sex since 6th year and it wasn't that big of a deal. _I guess it would be if Hermione had six overprotective older brothers._ He also noted that even though they were engaged they were still sleeping in different rooms under the burrows roof.

"I guess this means I'm sleeping with Ron tonight." She nodded solemnly, "I have to tell you Love, it's not quite the same."

She laughed and gave him another kiss. "Come on lets find all the presents and get downstairs so we don't have even more questions to answer."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What was supposed to be a family lunch had quickly been turned into an impromptu engagement party. While Harry and Ginny had been upstairs the twins had decorated and Mrs. Weasley, if it was even possible, started making more food.

After everyone had eaten their fill, and then some, the family had moved into the garden. Everyone was happily sipping in tea and chatting when Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry.

"You know dear, when you wrote yesterday and said you to had an announcement I was afraid that you two were going to tell us that you had run off and got married."

Ginny snapped her head around when she heard this. "What would give you that idea Mum?"

"It was actually Ron who suggested it first, of course he was only joking, but it planted the idea in our heads so we all started to worry."

Harry glared at his best friend but Ron was to busy amusing Bill and Fleur's youngest with one of the giant wooden tiki gods that they had brought back for the twins to notice.

Harry turned back to look at his mother-in-law when she patted him on the knee, "I should have known better than to think you would do something so rash." She patted her daughters cheek. "And I should known that you know how much it would break my heart if I didn't get to help plan, let alone not attend my only daughters wedding."

Harry looked at his smiling wife and saw she looked a little ill. Bill who had been listening to the conversation now joined in as he playfully punched Harry's shoulder.

"But you had us all worried for a while and let me tell you that this didn't help." He pulled a large envelope out of his coat and handed it to Harry, "They gave me this at work to give to you, I don't know exactly what it is, but I was told it was your parents wedding gift to you. So you can see why we jumped to that conclusion."

Harry and Ginny shared a concerned glance as Harry opened the envelope with Ginny looking over his shoulder.

"Oh my gods," Ginny exclaimed quickly reading it again. "Oh My GODS!" She gave Harry a huge hug, who was still starting at the parchment in his hands.

Ginny's cries captured everyone's attention.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Charlie asked as he rushed over with everyone else.

"Nothings wrong because I have a house!" she was so excited that she was literally jumping up and down.

Harry quickly explained that his parents had been saving the ancestral Potter home to give him as a wedding gift. "But I thought their home in Godrics Hollow was destroyed." Harry mentioned to no one in particular.

"No my boy," Mr. Weasley interjected. "That was just a home they were hiding in."

"But why are they getting it now?"

Ginny was about to get up and strangle Percy for bringing it up but Hermione saved her the trouble.

"They probably had it arranged to have it given to him when he got engaged so they could set up the household before the wedding." Hermione reasoned.

The couple shared a look of relief as Harry reached back into the envelope and pulled out a key and a smaller piece of parchment with the homes coordinates on it. "We'll get up early tomorrow and go and have a look at it." He told her before he kissed his favorite freckle which resided on the tip of her nose.

She just smiled, took his hand in hers and rested her head on his shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I never should have gone to the loo._ Harry thought to himself. _That was definitely my fatal mistake_.

On his way out of the bathroom he had been jumped, bound and gagged, by a gang of red heads, and carried to the tree house that Charlie and Bill built when they were younger.

The ropes tying him to the chair were really starting to itch and his eyes hurt from squinting into the light that they were spotlighting him with as they shot rapped fire questions at him for the past 20 minutes.

He couldn't see any of them as it was now dark outside, but he gathered that is was all the bothers minus Percy._ At least the haven't asked me** the** question yet._

"Have you ever taken advantage of my little sister." Harry wasn't sure exactly who said it but he suspected it might have been Bill.

_Damn, I spoke…well thought to soon._

"Answer the question Harry. on Ron not you too." Harry looked in the direction where he was pretty sure Ron was standing. "You're supposed to be my best mate."

"Not when it comes to you pawing my little sister."

Harry sighed and remembered what Ginny told him, "You guys know that Ginny doesn't believe in sex before marriage, just as you also know that I could never make her do something that she doesn't want to do."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as they seemed to be satisfied with this answer as he knew that if they weren't he would be taking a swim in the pond.

The door of the tree house suddenly burst open with a bang and everyone turned to see yet another red head, this one with a lantern so everyone could see that she was livid.

"WHAT DO YOU GITS THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY HUSBAND!…To be" She demanded, quickly adding the last part after realizing her error.

"Awww….. we're just having a little fun with our friend Harry here, isn't that right Harry?" Fred said poking Harry with his wand.

"Oh yes it's a barrel of monkeys." Harry replied sarcastically.

"What?"

"Muggle saying don't worry about it."

"Oh okay…we just had to make sure Harry knew who he was going to deal with if he steps out of line." said Charlie.

"Well you have a wife, and you two have fiancés that would like to have a word with you!" she informed Bill, Charlie and Ron. "And you two need to get out of here before I hex you into next week!" She shouted at the twins.

Harry enjoyed the fact that she could make her five older brothers who were all at least six inches taller than her suddenly look like they were seven years old._ I wonder if she will be like this with our kids_? The thought of it made him smile.

The Weasley boys quickly climbed down the rope ladder and Ginny turned her attention back to Harry. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they because I kill the if they did. Why are you smiling like that?"

"I was just imagining you yelling at our children like that."

She strode over to him at sat on his lap and proceeded to kiss him deeply. She was surprised when he suddenly pulled away. "As much as I love you doing that, how about untying me so I can kiss you properly."

She giggled as she used her wand to untie him. He then reached into his pocket and transfigured the chair he had been tied to into a couch. Ginny licked her fingers and snuffed the wick in the lantern and pushed Harry onto the couch.

"Now Ms. Weasley, I don't know if I should be doing this," he teased in between kisses. "After all I am a married man now, I don't think my wife would approve."

"What can I say," Ginny replied pulling her shirt over her head. "I like to live dangerously."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you think they are doing in there?" Charlie asked his brothers as they saw the light go out in the tree house. They had stopped and turned around a couple hundred yards away.

"Well we know what they're not doing. You heard what Harry said. And Ginny has always said she was going to wait." Bill answered.

"Well if she has to go and marry some git. I'm glad that git is Harry," Fred stated.

"At least we know he will take care of her. Did you see all that luggage they brought home. If I was going to get all that stuff, hell, I would marry him," George joked.

"Come one, lets get going." Ron turned and started walking away, turning around only once to give a reproachful look back up at the tree house. "Hermione is probably fuming by now."

* * *

A/N So tell me what you guys think...i would love the imput... i'm currently writing ch 5 and i just need to type up ch 4 so the wait shouldnt be to long 


	4. Home Sweet Home

A/N Here's chapter four…I hope you like it…

* * *

"Wow."

"That's an understatement."

"Home sweet home."

"I have to say, that saying yes was the best choice I ever made."

They were standing out in front the of the Potter ancestral home, or what should have been called the Potter ancestral manor. The place was huge, at least three stories tall and was complete with a few towers and turrets.

"Well Mrs. Potter, shall we have a look at our humble abode?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter we shall." And with that, Ginny took off running towards the front door. She was about to use the key to go inside when Harry stopped her.

"Wait!"

"What!" she demanded anxious to see inside.

"We have to do this right." He explained as he picked a laughing Ginny up, to once again carry her across the threshold.

She stopped laughing and Harry quickly put her down when they saw what could only be call the grand entrance.

"Did I tell you how glad I am I married you?" Ginny asked still looking around in awe.

"I knew you only married me for my money." Harry joked looking down at his wife.

"Damn straight."

Harry laughed and pulled her close. He could feel the curves of her body against him as he kissed her deeply. They pulled apart quickly when they were startled by several loud cracks.

"Master Harry, Mistress Ginny! You have come home!"

Harry looked down to see three small house elves that he presumed belonged to him.

"How did you know my name?"

"Oh Mistress Ginny because of the book and the portrait of course Miss."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other in confusion having no idea what this elf was talking about. "Wait, lets start at the beginning with, who are you guys?"

"Oh we are sorry master Harry," the elf that had spoken before apologized while bowing, Harry guessed that he was the leader. "We was just so happy to see you. I is Dover and this is Teensy," he gestured to the smallest elf on his left, "and this is Solei" he gestured to another female elf on his right.

Dover leaned forward as if to tell them a secret and Harry and Ginny bent a little to meet him. "There used to be many more of us, but we are all that is left. Fifteen years after Master James and Mistress Lily left the other elves say that no one is ever coming back and they leave. But _we_ knew better and has been working hard to keep the manor ready for your return." He looked proud of himself for being right.

Harry and Ginny considered this for a moment. "Hermione is going to kill you when she finds out you own house elves," Ginny whispered.

"Kill _us_ Love, they're yours too," he whispered back.

"Yeah but she doesn't know that yet," she teased.

"And whose fault is that," Harry asked a little more pointedly then he had meant to. He still wasn't happy about hiding their marriage. He felt bad but pretended not to see the hurt look on her face and turned his attention back to the elves. "Well now that we are back I would love it if you guys would stay on with us."

"Oh it would be an honor sir!"

"My only condition is that you are free, which means I will give you guys one galleon a month and perhaps alternate Tuesdays off and maybe some clothes," he said eyeing the dishtowels they were wearing with distaste.

"You could wear these" Ginny exclaimed as she conjured up three sets of elf size robes, midnight blue for Dover and silver for the girls.

"Oh no! We could not do that, we do not want clothes, we have been good elves!" all three wailed.

Ginny knelt down to their level. "But we want you to be here because you want to be here, not because you have to be here. Besides feel the fabric on these robes I made you."

After a little more persuading, they finally put on the robes, but they weren't happy about it. Teensy was taking it especially hard and was sniffling the entire time and it broke Ginny's heart to see it.

"I understand how hard this is for you Teensy and we appreciate it. Would you maybe like to be my personal elf?"

"Really?" she asked looking up at Ginny with her large watery eyes.

"Yes," Harry continued, seeing were Ginny was going with this. "Dover, would you like to be my personal elf and Solei, would you be in charge of all of the household affairs?"

"Of course Master Harry!" they exclaimed, excited with their new positions and responsibilities, the horrors of wages and clothes forgotten.

"And since this is such a large house, if you should need extra help Solei, I think there may be a few elves back at Hogwarts that we could convince to make a move. You would still be in charge of course."

"That would be fantastic sir!"

Having the house elf situation under control, Harry asked Dover to take them on a tour. They began their tour by going through the doorways directly across from them between a pair of sweeping staircases. It was a gallery that held portraits of Potters going back to the to the 1100s. When they got towards the end they were surprised to see themselves.

"Dover, how can there be a picture of me?" Ginny asked.

"It's the magic paintbrush. When you was married into the Potter family it immediately begin work."

She looked underneath the canvas and saw a small plaque that read _Ginerva "Ginny" Molly Potter_. She smiled, it was the first time she had seen her new name written out like that.

The other end of the gallery led into the grand ballroom. "Harry," Ginny gasped. "We could have all kinds of parties and stuff in here. We should have a party once I graduate and make it a tradition to have at least one a year."

"Anything you want love." Harry answered as he slipped his hand into the back pocket of her jeans. "Just don't expect me to dance."

They continued on into the library. It was so large that it rivaled the Hogwarts library in size. It was all three stories of the manor and had spiral staircases that led to upper platforms.

"Hermione is going to flip out when she sees this" Harry commented to Ginny. "Hey Dover, what's that?" he asked gesturing to the middle of the room where there was a large book that had an aura of being important and special.

"That," Dover said, "is how we knew who you was."

Harry walked over to the book and looked at the cover and read _Potter Family History Vol. XVIII._ Opening the book again he opened it towards the middle and read about how he defeated Voldemort the first time. He flipped a couple more pages and read about how he defeated him the second time. He flipped one more page and saw his wedding to Ginny.

"Ginny, it has the wedding in it."

"That's how we knew!" Dove squeaked excitedly.

"Dover, we are trying to keep this a secret for now. Can you help keep this a secret for us?" Ginny asked softly.

"Of course mistress, we knew that too, it would be an honor to keep your secret."

Ginny took the book from Harry and sure enough on the last page that was written in, it said that that they were hiding the marriage. "Maybe we should put this and the portrait somewhere less conspicuous until we come out with the truth."

"That's a good idea, but how long is that going to be?" Harry asked.

"We will tell the before I leave for I leave for school next week."

"Okay," Harry sighed he wanted everything out in the open but he was not looking forward to the announcement, especially after everyone's comments the day before.

They left the library eager to check out the rest of their home. They discovered that in addition to the gallery, the ballroom and the entrance to the library, the ground floor also included a dining room, two kitchens (a large main kitchen and pastry kitchen), a formal living room, a drawing room, an indoor pool, and a conservatory full of all kinds of useful, beautiful, and exotic plants and looked out onto one of the gardens.

On the second floor, they found a morning sitting room, an afternoon tea room, a study, a large game room, a room that they presumed was used as a school room, several children's playrooms, a music room, and an assortment of other rooms to fit every need imaginable.

The third floor was strictly bedrooms. Sixteen of them in fact, Dover informed them if you included the master.

They entered one of the bedrooms that was located on the corner of the manor so it was in one of the turrets causing the room to be round. It had large windows with a window seat that over looked the rose garden. Since it was at the top of the tower, the exposed beams came together at a point in the ceiling.

"Harry…this room is so precious. It is an absolute dream room for a little girl."

"Then we will just have to make sure that we have a little girl to give this room to."

"Really Harry, you mean it?" She looked at him with shining eyes, "how many kids do you want anyways?"

"As many," he grabbed her front belt loops and pulled her to him, "as you will give me. We have a lot of space to fill."

Ginny laughed, "Well, I'm not giving you more than five."

He kissed the top of her head, "Then five it is."

They were sharing this moment when Dover spoke, "Come, I has saved the best for last." He led them into the master which was indeed, nothing short of extraordinary.

"Harry look at these closets, they're huge, I want this one. Oh and this bathroom is to die for, look at these marble countertops. Come look at the view from this balcony, you can see most of the grounds from up here. We have another pool and is that a Quidditch pitch?" She jumped onto the bed, "Ohh… this bed is heavenly, I don't think you are ever going to get me out."

Harry watched her as she ran around the room checking out their new bedroom. He loved it when she was excited because when she was she seemed to positively glow. It was just one of the many things about her that he found so irresistible.

"Well that is fine with me, I plan to keep you plenty busy in there." He teased as he climbed into the bed after her and started tickling her.

He stopped when he noticed that Dover was standing at the foot of the bed staring at them expectantly.

"Thanks for showing us around Dover, how about we call you when we are ready for lunch."

"But Master Harry sir, I still haven't shown you the cellar and the vaults and the attic and the grounds."

"Umm….we're rather tired at the moment. Why don't we finish up the rest of the tour this afternoon."

"Of course Master Harry" a rather disappointed elf said as he disappeared with a crack.

"I thought he'd never leave." Harry joked as he sat on top of her, attacking her neck with kisses as he started tickling her again.

"Stop…Harry….stop it….I mean it that tickles…." she gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

"But its so much fun…If I stop how ever will I amuse myself?"

She grabbed his hands, "If you don't stop you _will_ be amusing _yourself_.

He lifted his hands in surrender, a look of mock horror on his face. "I solemnly swear to never touch you unwantedly again."

"Oh would you shut up and touch me already," she asked impatiently as she grabbed the collar of his T-shirt and pulled him into akiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were laying in bed talking, just having finished "christening" their new bedroom when they heard a knock on the door.

"Master Harry, Mistress Ginny," Teensy called through the door, "there is a Mr. Ron and a Ms. Hermione who has come to see you."

"Oh Shit!"

They both jumped out of bed quickly and frantically grabbed their clothes.

"Harry, I cant find my bra!"

"I think it went that way," he said pointing towards a corner as he jumped into his pants.

Once they were dressed the ran down both flights of the back stairs pausing for a moment to catch their breath before they walked nonchalantly into the main entrance.

"Hey guys, we saw the coordinates on the kitchen table this morning and we thought that we would stop by and see the new house," Hermione explained. "We hope that's okay with you guys. Ginny are you okay? You look flushed, like you just ran a mile or something."

"No its no problem at all. In fact we were going to invite you over for lunch. I must be flushed because we raced down the stairs. Isn't that right Harry?"

"Yes of course," Harry agreed following her lead. "Are you guys hungry now or would you like the tour first?" he asked eager to change the subject. "Let me call Solei and tell her when to have lunch ready."

"Is that another house elf? How many do you have?" Hermione asked rather coldly.

"Three, but wait a minute before you get mad at me. Solei!" he called.

"Yes Master Harry?"

"What are the conditions of you and Dover and Teensy staying and working here?"

She sighed as if it were a big disgrace to even say it. "We have to take a gallion a month, alternate Tuesdays off, and…" she sighed again, "clothes."

Hermione seemed satisfied with this.

"Would you mind having lunch ready in about an hour?"

"Oh of course Sir, we is just so happy to have someone to serve again." Solei exclaimed before she disappeared with a crack.

"Harry, why is your shirt on inside out?" Ron asked speaking for the first time since he arrived.

Ginny looked at Harry and sure enough in his rush to get dressed he put his tee shirt on inside out. Harry was doing nothing but staring down and stuttering. _Why did my brother have to chose this moment to become observant._

"Gezz Ron," she hit her brother playfully on the shoulder, "you ruined it. It's been like that all day and I was waiting to see how long it would take before he noticed." Ginny lied coming to Harry's rescue.

Harry laughed nervously, more from relief than from embarrassment as he quickly turned his shirt right side out. "So why don't we give you the grand tour."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On their way back down to the kitchen for lunch Harry and Ron listened to their ladies talk a mile a minute about what all the things they loved about the house. Hermione especially fell in love with the library just as the couple had predicted and they offered its use to her when ever she liked. The only tense moment in the tour had been when Ron had opened the door to the master bedroom. Ginny and Harry almost had heart attacks as they knew that they had left the room in a state that would make it obvious what they had been doing. Fortunately one of the house elves had come through and had tidied up. Ginny was thankful that she didn't have to come up with another excuse to explain it.

By the time they were sitting down at the kitchen table Ginny was telling Hermione all about her wishes to have a big party every year so that they could use the grand ballroom.

"Are you sure you want to marry my sister, mate?" Ron asked teasingly.

"Oh yeah…I'm sure," Harry replied as he watched the excited girl already making plans with her best friend.

As they ate, discussion turned towards their plans for the upcoming year. After the war the three older teens had decided to take the rest of the summer holiday before starting their careers.

"When do you start work at the Ministry?" Ginny asked the older girl who had recently been hired into the magical creature department.

"I start the day after you leave for school and Ron and Harry leave for Auror training. I'm going to be so lonely with all three of you gone, I arranged to start then so that work could keep me busy. The only thing is I still have to find an flat before you all go because, well no offence, I really don't want to live with your mother for the next 18 months until the boys get back."

Ron and Ginny laughed lightly until Harry cleared his throat loudly.

"Actually Hermione, you might not be has lonely as you think. I actually have something to tell all three of you." Harry stated cryptically.

Everyone especially Ginny, watched him expectantly.

"I've decided not to become an Auror, after everything that has happened lately, I feel that I have done enough fighting of dark magic for one lifetime." He paused trying to gauge their reactions but they were all to stoic to read. "Last year at school, after we won the Quidditch Cup, I was approached by a scout for the Magpies. He gave me a standing offer to join the team since Murray, their current seeker is ready to retire. At the time I didn't really give it much thought because I still had my destiny to live, but now I have decided to take it. I'm going to owl him tomorrow."

"Wow… I guess I'm on my own then." Ron stated simply.

"Sorry mate, it's bad of me just to ditch you like this," Harry apologized.

"Well then," Ron paused unsure how to take this new information. "I guess I'm going to have to change teams. Go Montrose Magpies!" Ron joked, his loyalty to Harry overpowering his love for the Chudley Cannons.

"Wow Harry, the Magpies are the most successful team in the history of the league." Hermione said to the surprise of the boys. "What, I read Ron's copy of Quidditch Through the Ages," she explained.

"Why didn't you tell me you were considering this!" Ginny demanded breaking her silence. However she quickly broke into a grin, "I'm so happy though….Quidditch is so much safer than being an Auror. I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, but what can I say, I worry."

Harry was relieved that she felt this way but he still felt bad for just springing this on her. He had to remember that they were married now and that she deserved to know when he was thinking about making a major life change because it now affected her too.

Suddenly Ginny got an idea and she jumped up, sat in Harry's lap and whispered something in his ear.

"Good idea Love. Hermione why don't you stay here with me. We certainly have the room an we'll both be on our own next year with Ron being at his secret location training and Ginny being at Hogwarts. And while you're here you can start saving for your own house for when Ron gets back and you guys get married." Harry said explaining Ginny's plan, "So what do you think, it'll be fun."

Hermione considered this for a moment, she looked at Ron who gave a slight nod then agreed.

"Good, it's settled then," Ginny said pleased. "Then you can keep an eye on my little Quidditch star here," she joked, running her fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry laughed at this, "So do you guys want to go check out the grounds?" he asked everyone now that they were done eating. "Ginny and I haven't even seen them yet. I think Dover was saying something about a bunch of gardens and another pool and Ginny thought see saw a Quidditch pitch."

* * *

A/N Wow….longest chapter so far….I'm going to be an architecture major so I could have gone on forever with the description of the manor but I decided to stop where I did…..in case you're wondering Solei is pronounced like sol (spanish for sun) + lei (the hawaiian necklaces)...also the magpies are the most succsessful team in the league according to Quidditch throughout the ages...its a neat little book if you haven't read it...I hope you guys enjoyed it…. Let me know! 


	5. Gifts and Goodbyes

A/N Here's Chapter Five! I think we're longover due for some good foursome time…….

* * *

"Ginny, Ron, are you coming home now or will you be along later?"

"We'll be home later Mum, we're going to hang out here for a while," Ron answered.

"Okay, but don't make it to late, you both have big days tomorrow and you need to get your rest."

"Yes Mum. But you do realize that neither of us are eight anymore," Ginny teased her mother.

"Oh don't I know it. My two youngest, both engaged to be married. Ron you're going to be an Auror and my little girl is Head Girl," Molly cried as she pulled them both into a big hug.

"Gezz Mum, were not leaving this second, we'll see you at home," Ginny said, pulling herself away from her tearful mother.

They had just had a sending off party for Ron and Ginny at the manor and everyone was heading home. Except of course Harry and Hermione who were already home since they moved in the day before, and Ron and Ginny who wanted to spend a little more time with their significant others before they left the next morning.

The foursome had moved into the family room and were sitting around talking about the future and reminiscing about the past.

"Oh shut up…I wasn't that much of a spaz…" Ginny defended herself to her brother.

"Yes you were," Harry teased. "The first time I came to the Burrow you ran the other way the second you saw me, you wouldn't even look me in the eye let alone speak to me and shall I even mention certain appendages slipping into butter dishes."

She lightly smacked the side of Harry's head which was currently lying in her lap. "Well then, I remember a certain Christmas where a certain somebody I know wasn't exactly Mr. Suave himself. Do I have to remind you how you got the table cloth stuck in your watch and when you stood up you took everyone's dinner with you."

Harry laughed at the memory. "I was nervous…what can I say, the thought of asking you out would terrify any man. And besides Ron wasn't in much of a better state when he finally asked Hermione out."

"Yeah, all day he was so clammy and pale that I kept trying to talk him into going to see Ms. Pomfery because I thought he was sick," Hermione laughed.

"I was sick, I kept trying to get you alone and as soon as I did and I was going to ask you someone would interrupt. I thought I was going to have a stroke," Ron said while he rubbed the top of Hermione's bare foot.

"Well it's a good thing that neither of you chickened out or we would all still be beating around the bush," Ginny laughed.

"I never understood that saying, exactly what bush is it talking about and what does beating around it entail?" Harry asked.

They talked awhile longer until Hermione whispered something into Ron's ear.

"Yes! That book that you wanted to show me," Ron blurted out loudly.

"Yes the book, it's upstairs, come lets go look at that book," Hermione continued.

Hermione stood up quickly and grabbed his hand, half leading half dragging her fiancé out of the room, leaving Harry and Ginny on the sofa looking at each other with matched looks of amusement and disgust.

"Umm…Gross," Ginny shuddered.

"I know," Harry laughed. "How do you think I felt when I actually walked in on them."

Ginny looked at him in horror, "What!"

"I know. It was last year at Hogwarts…I walked into my dorm, minding my own business and well thank gods that they had the curtains drawn, but I definitely knew what they were doing. I'm just thankful that I was able to sneak out unnoticed or I never would have been able to face them again."

Ginny laughed at the look on Harry's face as he relived this traumatic memory.

"But I'm glad they left because I still have to give you your going away presents." Harry got up and got something out of one of the cabinets.

She looked at him in confusion as he handed her, her school books. "Thanks Harry. Their just what I always wanted…and already had."

Harry chuckled, "It's not the books I'm giving you. I spent all last night writing you notes in the margins. You know, some helpful hints about what your working on, some jokes, some words of encouragement or just telling you how much I love you, since I wont be there to do it in person. This way I know that you'll think of me occasionally."

"Thank you Harry, that's so sweet and considerate. I'll have to make myself not cheat and look ahead so that they last all year," she said before pulling him into a kiss.

He quickly pulled away much to Ginny dismay. "Wait I have something else for you."

She watched curiously as he jogged out of the room. A moment later he peaked his head back in and told her to close her eyes. When he said to open them again he was standing in front of her and he was holding-

"Oh my gods! Harry I love her…or is it a him?"

"It's a her, but she doesn't have a name yet. I was waiting for you," he said with a grin. He was ecstatic at her reaction.

She took the small gray kitten from him and cradled it in her arms. "Oh, she is just to cute! What's your name little kitty?" she thought for a moment. "I think that you look like an Anastasia to me. What do you think Harry?"

"I think Anastasia is perfect Love, we can call her Annie for short. I thought that this way you wont have to sleep alone."

"Thank you. I love you so much." She gave him a sweet lingering kiss then settled back into her position on the other end of the couch looking at him for a moment not saying anything. "I'm leaving tomorrow," she finally stated simply.

"Yes, I realize that…" Harry answered unsure what the statement of the obvious was for.

"We still haven't told them the truth and I don't know if we can anymore…"

Harry sighed, "I know, your mother is so excited. She was talking to me about it earlier today. She already has half the wedding planned and she was telling me how she has been looking forward to this since you were born and I don't know if I can take it away from her."

"What are we going to do, I mean how long are we going to pretend?" she paused and sighed, "I'm sorry Harry, this is all my fault."

"Oh Love, don't worry about it. There is nothing we can do about it while you're at school because I'm not going to tell them by myself, especially if you actually want a husband to come back to. I vote that we just keep playing along until we figure something out."

Ginny nodded in resignation, "Alright, it's a plan. I'm still sorry though, if I hadn't spazzed out when I did we would have just told them, they would have accepted it and it would have been over with."

"Ah well…you're just keeping life interesting that's all. And don't apologize to me because I love everything about you, even the spazzy butter dish parts."

They hugged trying not to disturb Annie who was now asleep in Ginny's lap.

"Will you play me something Harry? I'm going to miss not hearing you play for 10 months."

"Sure Love," he summoned his guitar. "What would you like to hear?"

"I don't care anything," she said as she settled into the cushions stroking her new kitten.

Harry strummed the strings for a moment as he thought of what to play.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_And I'd I've up forever to touch you  
__Cause I know you can feel me somehow  
__You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
__And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
__And all I can breathe is you life  
__And sooner or later it's over  
__And I don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
__Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
__When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
__Or the moment of truth in you lies  
__When everything feels like the movies  
__Yeah you plead just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
__Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
__When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
__Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
__When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am_

_There is nothing sexier than a man who can sing_ Ginny thought to herself. She had been sitting motionless for the past 20 minutes listing to her husband play an assortment of songs when Ron and Hermione reentered the room looking slightly disheveled but very pleased.

Harry stopped singing but continued to play softly. "Wow, that must have been one interesting book to keep you guys occupied for so long and to have you guys come back so happy," Harry commented casually.

Hermione blushed slightly but Ron was clearly puzzled by this comment. "What book are you talking about?"

Hermione could only look at her fiancé with a mix of both awe and pity.

"And here ladies and gentlemen is a future protector of the wizarding world," Harry teased.

"Would both of you just come and sit down already so Harry can get back to playing," Ginny demanded impatiently.

"Play something by the Beatles," Ron requested as he crossed over to the sofa.

"How do you know the Beatles? You only listen to wizard music, never to Muggle music," Hermione asked.

"The Beatles were wizards Hermione, why do you think they were so popular?" Ginny informed the older girl.

"Are you serious? Why am I just finding out about this, why was I not informed after all of these years?"

"I don't know, I guess it never came up," Ron offered trying to subdue her.

"Okay, I've got one," Harry interrupted cutting of the inevitable argument, even after all of these years bickering was still their favorite past time. "But I'm going to need back up," he said looking to Ginny.

_What would think if I sang out of tune  
__Would you stand up and walk out on me  
__Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song  
__And I'll try not to sing out of key_

_I get by with a little help from my friends  
__I get high with help from my friends  
__I'm going to try with a little help from my friends_

_What do I do when my love is away  
__**Does it worry you to be alone?  
**__How do I feel by the end of the day  
__**Are you sad because you are on you own?**_

_No...  
__I get by with a little help from my friends  
__I get high with help from my friends  
__I'm going to try with a little help from my friends_

_**Do you need anybody?  
**__I need somebody to love  
__**Could it be anybody?  
**__I want somebody to love_

_**Do you believe in love at first sight?  
**__Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time  
__**What do you see when you turn out the light?  
**__I can't tell you but I know its mine_

_I get by with a little help from my friends  
__I get high with help from my friends  
__I'm going to try with a little help from my friends_

_**Do you need anybody?  
**__I just need somebody to love  
__**Could it be anybody?  
**__I want somebody to love_

_I get by with a little help from my friends  
__I'm going to try with a little help from my friends  
__I get high with help from my friends  
__I get by with a little help from my friends_

A little over half an hour later Harry looked around at the people he cared about most in the world, all of them were asleep. Hermione had been the first out, her head, still in Ron's lap where he had been running his fingers through her hair. Ron had soon followed her, his head now lolling to the side at a bit of a strange angle. _His neck is going to be sore tomorrow_ he thought to himself with a smile. But it was his Ginny who had been the last to succumb to sleep, he had watched her as she fought to keep her eyes open as he played soothing songs to help lure her asleep.

Harry looked at the clock on the mantle, he couldn't believe it was already three in the morning. He stopped playing and stowed his guitar under the coffee table then shifted so he could lay comfortably on the couch. His stirring awakened Ginny who smiled still half asleep and repositioned herself so that she was on top of him with her head resting on his chest.

He watched her sleep and as her slow even breathing caused him too to drift away, he wished that this moment would never end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_What am I going to do with those four. They're supposed to be adults but they still can't take care of themselves._

Molly was in quite a state when she woke up that morning and found her two youngest offspring's beds unslept in. She automatically knew that they must have stayed at Harry's. As she Apparated over she really truly hoped that they wouldn't be in the state that she expected them to be in. _I know that they are all engaged but I am sill their mother._

She was about to walk upstairs when she heard a scratching coming from the family room. She opened the door slowly and a small gray cat sped past her legs. She breathed a small sigh of relief when she saw the foursome asleep on the couches, all fully clothed.

_Aww… they all look so sweet. I hate to wake them, it's going to be so hard on them to be separated from each other for so long. At least they all have weddings to look forward to when they return. O dear, it looks like Ginny drooled all over Harry's shirt, well I guess he is going to have to get used to that soon, she always has been a drooler. I can't believe that my daughter is getting married and to Harry Potter no less. Oh well I guess it's time to end this darling tableau_.

"What do you think you are doing! Ginny your train leaves in an hour and Ron you leave half an hour after that!"

Harry jerked awake causing Ginny to roll off of him and onto the floor with a thud.

"What?…Ahh my neck," Ron muttered to himself as he turned to his mother while he tried to figure out what she was screeching about.

Hermione turned over and pulled Ron's tee shirt over her head in an attempt to block out the sound and the light. Then as she suddenly realized what Molly had said she tried to jump up but found herself entangled in Ron's shirt.

"Wait what time is it?" she yelled thrashing about, much to Ron's dismay, as she tried to free herself .

The combined commotion of Ron and Hermione was enough to get Ginny's attention and she sat straight up looking around in confusion trying to figure out why she was on the ground and what was going on as she wiped the drool from her cheek. She looked up at Harry who was looking at the drool spot on his shirt with a kind of glazed expression on his face.

"When you look at it upside down, it kind of looks like a whale," Harry informed Ginny, obviously unperturbed that that he had spit all over his shirt.

All of this had happened in less than a minute and Molly was having a tough time keeping a straight face as she continued to yell.

"It's 9:53 you all have to get going now!"

This woke the gang the rest of the way up and everyone started moving.

"Shit!" Ginny exclaimed jumping to her feet. "I still have to get the rest of my stuff together. Meet me at the Burrow when your ready," Ginny said giving Harry a quick peck. "And would you find and bring Annie?" she asked, not waiting for an answer before Disapparating with a pop.

Ron too Apparated home to get ready, but he wasn't in as big of a hurry. For one he didn't leave until 11:30 and two Hermione had made sure that he packed everything he would ever need three days ago.

Molly waited and watched Harry and Hermione run upstairs to get ready themselves as well before she too left._ It never ceases to amaze me that even though by age they are adults and that all four of them seen, done and experienced things in their short lives that the rest of the world will never have and shouldn't have to do, that sometimes all they still need is just their mother. And I do consider all of them my children and I have for years even if it's not legal yet. But soon enough it will._ She thought to herself with a smile before Apparating back to the Burrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bye Mum, bye Ron, bye Hermione, bye Harry," Ginny called as she stepped onto the Hogwarts Express.

She ran to a compartment and opened the window. Seeing her, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran over to give her one last goodbye.

"Now if you need anymore advice on what to do as Head Girl, always feel free to write."

"Mione, I think that you have given her more than enough advice," Ron teased.

"I stuck a little something extra into your trunk this morning."

"Harry you have already given me more than enough."

"I thought you might say that, so read the letter."

"Alright……Harry I lo-"

Harry didn't let her finish, he had already grabbed her and was kissing her passionately. Ginny leaned out of the window even further to meet him until her feet were no longer touching the ground.

Ron shifted uncomfortably. Even though he had long since accepted the relationship and even condoned it, it still made him a little uncomfortable to see his best mate snogging his little sister so thoroughly and boy were they being thorough. He cleared his throat and tried desperately to be interested in his shoe.

They were so…shall we say, enthusiastic that even Hermione was uneasy. "Umm guys…Ginny are you sure that you want to be doing that in front of the younger children, you are supposed to be setting an example after all."

However Ginny didn't hear her as she was to involved with her current activity. It was only when the train actually began to move that the pair finally broke apart.

"Bye Ginny!" Ron and Hermione chorused.

"Be good," Hermione called.

"Don't be good, make us proud," Ron interjected making everyone laugh.

"Don't worry about anything, everything will work out. And Ginny, I love you!" Harry called out as his last goodbye.

"I know," Ginny called back as the train went around the fist bend and pulled out of sight.

She had to start the Prefect meeting so she had to wait until she and the Head Boy, handed out the assignments and patrolled the train twice before she finally had time to steal back to the compartment she was sharing with Luna and the Creeveys to see what Harry had stuck in her trunk. She flipped the lid open and gasped loudly which got the attention of the brothers who upon seeing what she did gasped as well. Luna however was busy petting Annie and didn't care.

"Wow Ginny where did you get that?" Dennis asked.

"Is it real?" Colin questioned.

She picked it up and examined it, "It looks real, but it's not his, this one looks brand new." In her hands she was holding a brand new Firebolt.

_Oh Harry_ she thought to herself, _this is so expensive and I really didn't need it. Plus Annie and the books were more than enough_.

She looked back into the trunk and saw an envelope that she had not put in there. She opened it and took out several pieces of parchment. One was a letter, from Harry and the other one she noted, was much older. She smiled at the second piece and slipped it back into the envelope before reading her note.

_**Dearest Ginny-**_

_**I know what you are thinking, but before you get mad at me for spending so much money, I didn't. Although I was planning to get you one of your own, I didn't have to. It turns out that Firebolt sponsors the Magpies and they gave me one when I joined the team. And since I already have one, I thought to myself…'Now who could use a new broom?' And so I thought 'How about my darling wife so that maybe now she will be able to keep up.' I'm just kidding Love…you still wont be able to keep up. Oh the glare that this innocent piece of paper must be getting right now…**_

_I swear that man knows me to damn well._ Ginny thought to herself as she did in fact glare at the note.

…_**You're probably also thinking that I already got you going away presents…**_

_There he goes again with the reading of my mind. This might become a problem _she chuckled to herself.

…_**but the map and the books were a going away present, the kitten was for making Head Girl and the broom is for making Quiddich captain. Besides I don't want to get in trouble when you come home and you find out that I had two Firebolts and that I didn't share. Well I am sure that you have much more important Head Girl type things to be doing than listening to/reading my ramblings so I will cut this off now. I just want to say that I miss you already even though you are in the next room while I write this. I love you I love you I love you……**_

_**Your Devoted**_

_**Harry**_

Ginny held the letter to her chest and took Annie away from Luna. She sat back and leaned her head against the window watching the passing countryside.

_Even if we are pretending not to be married, I'm not going to miss him any less. _She sighed,_ Its going to be a long term._

* * *

A/N Another long one….what did you guys think? As always comments are welcome… I would like to say that one of these incidents is a little more autobiographical than I would like to admit….stands up Hi my name is Danielle, and I'm a drooler….let me just say late track meet + long bus ride + an understanding (now ex) boyfriend it kinda looks like a whale….oh and the song Harry played was by the Goo Goo Dolls and it's called Iris and it is my favorite song of all time….and you have to give it up for the Beatles….hope you enjoyed and chapter 6 is on its way….. 


	6. Missing You

A/N Just a warning, this chapter doesn't really do anything to propel the plot but it is more of an interlude in the story. It's more like a time out to just take a look at all of our favorite characters. It's way shorter than my usual chapters, more like a mini chapter or a chapterlet lol…. I hope you enjoy….

* * *

"Euggh, forget it."

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Just this stupid crossword puzzle. I can never finish Sundays without Ginny because she always knows the ones I don't."

"Do you want to see if I know any of them?"

"No it's okay," Harry answered tossing his pen onto the table and shoving the puzzle in his pocket. "I'll just some breakfast instead. What are you eating, or shall I say, what are you picking at?"

Hermione put her fork down in resignation when she realized that she had been pushing her scrambled eggs around her plate for the past ten minutes without taking a bite.

"I don't know, I'm just not hungry this morning."

Harry grabbed a fork and took a bite of her eggs. "Eww…cold," he muttered putting the fork in the sink. He grabbed a bagel and sat across from Hermione both of them starring moodily at their untouched breakfasts.

It had been two weeks since Ron and Ginny had left and it was the first time that either of them had a significant amount of free time to think about the people who had left them. Hermione had been putting in long hours at her new office acquainting herself with all aspects of her new job. While Harry had come home from practice so exhausted that he could do little else but eat and take a shower before collapsing into bed. Last weekend they both finished unpacking all of Hermione's things and then they rearranged furniture in a bunch of rooms. Then yesterday they had spent all day moving everything back after they realized that it looked better before they moved anything.

However on this slow Sunday morning neither of them had anything they had to do and they couldn't think of anything that they wanted to do except miss their significant others.

"I miss Ginny."

"I miss Ron."

"Do Masters miss their Weezys?"

Harry and Hermione both jumped at the third voice.

"Dobby is sorry, he is not meaning to startle you, Dobby is just havin a suggestion."

"It's okay Dobby, what is it?" Hermione asked the house elf.

Harry had hired both Dobby and Winky from Hogwarts to help Solei shortly after moving in. Hermione had been unhappy with the idea of more house elves until Harry pointed out that more elves meant that each of them had less work to do and that he was paying them all. Dobby had been thrilled to make the move and even Winky seemed to be doing better now that she was serving a family again.

"If you is missin your Weezys then why not visit the head Weezy?"

"Dad?" Hermione asked. Molly had insisted that they both get used to calling her and Arthur, Mum and Dad.

"No, Mum," Harry explained chuckling.

Dobby nodded excitedly.

"What do you think Mione, do you think that some mothering is what we need?"

"Sounds better then sitting around here wallowing all day and staring at each other."

"Okay, just hold on a sec. I'm going to send this puzzle to Ginny and see if she can finish it." Harry left to give Hedwig the crossword puzzle to take to Ginny. "Off to the Burrow we go then.," he said before they both Apparated with a pop.

"Harry, Hermione, what are you two doing here?" Molly asked smiling while wiping her hands on her apron. "What's wrong, is everything all right?" she asked seeing the dejected looks on her two newest children's faces.

"We miss your children," Hermione explained.

Harry just sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Well come on into the kitchen, let me get you something to eat. Are you two hungry?" she asked ushering them into the kitchen.

_Good idea Dobby,_ Harry thought to himself, _this is just what I needed today._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny was pacing around the common room trying to think of something to do to keep busy.

During the past two weeks she had kept herself preoccupied with classes during the day and patrolling as Head Girl in the evenings. She had spent yesterday doing her whole weeks worth of homework in one day and after that she went patrolling again until McGonagall told her to take a break.

_Patrolling again Ms. Weasley?" she had asked appraising Ginny from over her glasses. "As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm why don't you head back to the common room and don't worry about patrolling tomorrow either. Just enjoy the rest of your weekend."_

_Ginny didn't say anything, but she was disappointed._

"_What are you trying to do, beat Ms. Grangers record? Even she didn't patrol this much."_

"_But Hermione had Ron waiting for her when she was done," Ginny muttered under her breath as she walked away._

She had tried to sleep in, but she had found her bed much to cold and empty. She was surprised to find how quickly she had become accustomed to sharing a bed and how hard it was to switch back. So instead she went down to the common room and tried to plan Quidditch tryouts since they had lost their star seeker, keeper, and chaser but this only made her miss him more. So she tried to do a crossword puzzle but when she couldn't finish it, that too only reminded her of Harry as he always knew the clues she didn't.

By this point she was alone in the common room as everyone was outside taking advantage of the last bit of summer weather, so she had been reduced to pacing.

_I have to do something to take my mind off of how much I miss Harry_. She paced a couple more times around the room before collapsing onto one of the sofas that she had often sat with Harry on. _I know, I'll go try out my new Firebolt and really see what it can do._ She jumped up off the couch and started out the portrait hole. _But first I'm going to go to the owlery so I can send this puzzle to Harry to see if he can finish it._

As she sped around the pitch her long hair flowing out behind her she thought, _Now this is exactly what I needed today._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron lay on his bunk sore and exhausted. He had just finished the second of the first six weeks of, well he now knew that Tonks was not kidding when she had warned him that the first six weeks of training was hell.

They had confiscated everyone's wands upon their arrival to the place that they would call home for the next year and a half. The idea was that they needed to learn how to protect themselves and survive without magic. Everyone soon realized that this was also to be a weeding out period and that their instructors were purposely trying to push them past their breaking points. Already, after only thirteen days, three recruits had quit the program. The theory was that if they could hack the first six weeks then they were tough enough to get their wands back and continue training.

However they would remain at the secret location (even Ron didn't know exactly where he was although he thought he might be in the U.S. because the kitchen staff had American accents) until the first half of the three years of training was over. After that they would return back to England where they would continue classes and hand on training with an experienced Auror during the day and return to their homes at night.

Ron and the other trainees had soon figured out that Sundays were to be their only day off from training so they were all taking advantage and having a bit of a lay in. But as he was lying there, he could only think of how much he missed Hermione. There was nothing he wanted more then just some kind of contact with her. He wasn't sure if he could survive the next month without so much as a letter from her, as the no magic policy extended to owls.

Then he remembered that she had stuck something in the bottom of his trunk right before he had left. When he found it, he took it out and held it close. It was her favorite blanket and it still smelled like her.

As he lay there breathing in that musky scent, he thought to himself, _This is just what I needed today._

* * *

A/N Now I know that Ron is not really a POV that I am doing for this story but I really just wanted to round out the foursome and to get a snap shot of how everyone is on the same page. I hope you enjoyed this little interlude in the story before we get back into the meat of the plot of the next chapter……Let me know what you guys thought of this one……

Also I dont know if you guys are reading and just not reviewing but I only got one review for chapter 4 and none for chapter 5 so if nobody reviews this chapter then i'm going to assume that nobody is reading it and stop posting even though I'm currently writing chapter 8...so let me know if you guys are out there, i would really appreciate it...


	7. Caught

A/N Okay back to the story…. And since the last one was so short this one is nice and long……

Thank you to all of you that reviewed the last chapter, I was really happy to get all the great feedback and it really inspired me to get this chapter typed up quick to get it to you guys...I already have chapter 8 written, I just have to type it up so if I get the same kind of response for this chapter I will try to get that one up by the end of the weekend...

KrazieChikadee Really? I didnt know...I have only seen the first 5 min of 7th Heaven when it comes on after Gilmore Girls...hmmm...If there are simularities it is purely coincidental...

harrypotterfan777777 You'll just have to keep reading to find out about their rondevous and how it all plays out...

Annmarie Aspasia You'll have to wait and see if they actually go through another wedding...

Thanks again to eveyone else who reviewed and I hope that you all keep reading...

* * *

Ginny got up a little earlier than usual so that she would have time to make herself a little extra cute this morning. After she did her hair and makeup she checked the clock and saw she still had twenty minutes before it was time to head downstairs. 

It was the last weekend in November which meant only one thing to Ginny, Hogsmeade.

Even though it was the second Hogsmeade trip of the year, it was the first that Harry was able to make it to. She had been extremely disappointed, but understanding when Harry had written her and told her that he had his first game that day, so he wouldn't be able to make it. She replied and said that it was fine, as long as he won the game for her. Even though he had promised, she was still surprised and a bit embarrassed when Francine, the loudest Gryffindor in her year, announced to everyone at the breakfast table the next morning, that in an interview with the Daily Prophet, Harry Potter dedicated his catching of the snitch and winning the first game of the season to the love of his life, Ginny.

She checked the time again and went to find another clock to make sure the first one hadn't stopped. It had been three months since she had last seen her husband and the count down to 9:00, when Filch would let everyone start walking to Hogsmeade seemed to take an eternity.

Finally it was 8:50, so she grabbed her coat and flung it over her shoulders before heading downstairs. She did her best to keep her excitement under control in front of all the other students, but it took all the self-control she possessed to keep from sprinting the whole way to Hogsmeade. As she sped walked down the path she heard someone call out to her.

"Hey Ginny, wait up!"

Ginny groaned to herself, but stopped and waited for Madeline to catch up.

"Francine, Louise and I are going to spend the morning stalking Tristan and we wanted to know if you wanted to join us," Madeline asked her, referring to the gorgeous and available Head Boy from Ravenclaw.

"No thanks Maddie, we got in a fight last night over how to handle the Slytherin prefects and are not currently speaking. And anyways I have plans, I have a friend who is coming to spend the day with me, but have fun."

"Ohhh, so that's why you were walking so quickly," the dark haired girl said with a knowing smile.

"Gezz…you make it sound like I'm doing something wrong," Ginny said indignantly.

"You said it, not me," Madeline stated breezily.

Ginny didn't answer but lifted her chin and continued to walk in a dignified manner. However, when she saw Harry standing outside the gate she forgot all about dignity and ran to him, jumping into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She was making sure that his tongue was exactly where she had left it when her dorm mates walked by.

"I would have walked fast too," Madeline called.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Louise advised.

"Okay I wont," Ginny laughed. However this wasn't saying much as even though Ginny loved her as a friend, it was well known that Louise got around. She had already made it through all of the Gryffindor boys, half the Ravenclaws, a couple of Hufflepuffs and even a Slytherin, just to see if it was different she had told them. And that was just in their year; before they had graduated she had made a sizable dent in the boys from the year above them as well.

Harry and Ginny, arms wrapped around each other's waists, walked down the rest of the path to Hogsmeade silently, happy just to be near each other again. They were passing Honeydukes and Harry was about to speak when a loud growling emanated from Ginny's stomach.

"Wow, that was impressive," he laughed. "Didn't you eat breakfast this morning?"

"No," she too was laughing. "I was to anxious this morning to eat."

"Then why don't we go home and I'll make you something to eat."

"What? But wont Hermio-"

"As luck would have it," he interrupted, leaning in close and whispering in her ear, "Hermione was called into an emergency meeting at the office this morning. Which means that we have the whole house all to ourselves."

Ginny didn't say anything but Harry could see the sparkle in her eyes as she took his hand and led him casually into the alley behind Honeydukes so that they could Apparate unnoticed.

Back at the Manor, Ginny sat on a stool at the island watching Harry make her breakfast. While he cooked, Harry was telling her all about the last stunt Wood pulled. Oliver had been traded to the Magpies the previous year and had developed a well-deserved reputation as a ladies man, which occasionally got him into trouble. At the last game, Harry told Ginny, a girl that he had hooked up with then ignored, flew onto the pitch in the middle of the game and started beating him with her purse. The whole game had to be halted while all five refs tried to drag her away.

"Gave him a nasty black eye she did," Harry laughed.

Ginny was laughing so hard her sides hurt. She had read about the incident in the Daily Prophet, but it was way funnier the way Harry described the story. She finally stopped laughing when Harry came over and put a plate in front of her then sat down next to her to eat herself.

"Oh my gods," she moaned as she took her first bite of the cinnamon French toast he had made. She took another bite, "These might just be better than sex."

"Well then, I better not teach you how to make them yourself or you wont be needing me anymore," he joked, pleased at her reaction.

"Where did you learn to cook like this and why was I not informed?" she asked as she savored every bite.

"I always had to cook at the Dursley's and I guess I've just never had the opportunity to cook for you before. We're always places like Hogwarts or the Burrow with you Mum to cook for us or we eat out like we did in Tahiti."

"Well Harry James Potter, you might live to regret your decision to cook for me this morning, because these are divine and I am not about to forget it."

"Alright," he laughed good-naturedly.

They continued eating and Ginny filled Harry in on all the goings on at Hogwarts until they had both cleaned their plates.

"You know," Ginny said nonchalantly as she cleared both of their plates. "I think that there was a book upstairs that I wanted to show you."

"Really?" Harry asked, remembering Ron and Hermione on the last night everyone was home. "Sounds important, you had better show me now."

"Oh yes, very, very important," Ginny said seriously before she turned to run up the stairs.

Harry laughed as he chased his giggling wife up to their bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny clutched the sheets under her and gave one last mighty moan as her whole body tensed then relaxed. Soon Harry too had relaxed and breathing hard, rested his head on her shoulder. After a moment Harry rolled off of her but he pulled her close and continued to kiss her softly.

_This is my favorite part _Ginny thought as she continued to make out with her husband just like they always did when they were done._ Well all the parts are my favorites, but this one especially._

Ginny was disappointed when Harry pulled away and sat up.

"What…." Ginny was about to protest.

"Shhhh….. I thought I heard something." Both of them jumped when they heard someone opening the door. "Quick get down," Harry whispered, but Ginny had already dove under the blankets.

"Harry, I was at the office and I couldn't find my notes on the Dissolution of the Werewolf Registry case and I was wondering if you had seen them?" Hermione asked not looking up from the papers she was shuffling through.

"No I haven't and when are you going to learn how to knock?"

"Well what are you still doing in bed? It's almost eleven…." She looked up for the first time and saw Harry in bed and clothes strewn all over the floor.

"Harry are you having….Harry how could you? How could you do this to Ginny!" Hermione felt her blood boiling. "Where is the little slut! I'm going kill that little floozy right after I kill you!"

Ginny shifted under the comforter.

"She's still in there isn't she?" Hermione asked marching to the side of the bed wand out and ready to hex whoever was in there.

"Wait Hermione it's me," Ginny said popping her head out from under the covers. She watched her best friend's expression change from murderous to shock to confusion.

"You're supposed to be at school," Hermione stated confused.

"Hogsmeade weekend."

"But I thought that you didn't believe in…unless…oh Oh OH! I knew it, I so knew it!" Hermione did an odd sort of happy dance, giving Harry and Ginny their turn to be confused. "You guys didn't get engaged, you guys got MARRIED!"

Ginny gave a small nod.

"I knew I hadn't lost it," Hermione told them pleased with herself. "It's the only thing that made sense. I mean you two running off for two weeks without telling anybody isn't like you. And the look on Harry's face when Ginny announced you two were engaged, don't worry I was the only one who noticed. And you guys getting the house now, that doesn't make any sense because lots of people get engaged and stay engaged for years or never get married at all. Not to mention the sick look the two of you get when ever Mum talks about wedding plans…"

Realization dawned on the bright girl's face, "Oh my Gods, you guys got married…Mum is going to kill you."

Harry was suddenly feeling very hot and very uncomfortable with the fact that he was very much naked. "Umm…Mione, would you mind if we got dressed and went downstairs to talk about this?"

"Oh I'm sorry, you guys were in the middle of…" Hermione felt a blush creeping up her neck.

"No no," Ginny interrupted, "We are quite done. Why don't we meet you down in the study."

"Okay." Hermione was decidedly red at this point. "I will just see you two downstairs," she murmured as she bolted out the door.

About fifteen minutes later a now fully clothed Harry and Ginny joined Hermione in the study. The three of them sat around starring at each other not knowing what to say.

"So…" Hermione said finally breaking the silence. "Congratulations, but if you don't mind me asking, when and how did all of this happen?"

"Maybe this can answer a few questions," Ginny said as she got a key from the desk and opened a locked cabinet and handed the portrait and the book to Hermione.

"Oh I was wondering where this was," she said thumbing through the book. "I was looking at the seventeenth volume and it ended at about 1880 and I was wondering what happened to the last 120 years ."

Hermione read the last couple pages and Ginny filled her in on the details that weren't in the book. Once she had heard it all, Hermione sat silently for a moment biting her lip like she always did when she was trying to solve a particularly tricky predicament.

"The way I see it, you have a few options," she started to explain. "You can either come out with the truth and tell everyone that you are already married, preferably the sooner the better. But you know that if you do its going to breaks Mum's heart because she didn't get to be apart of it and everybody is going to be angry that you lied about it for so long."

"What's option B?" Harry asked subdued.

"You guys get married again."

"I don't suppose there is an option C?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I don't have a C, except maybe running away and never coming back but even that wont work because we all know that Mum would hunt you guys down."

Harry closed his eyes knowing that Hermione was right, there was only one thing to do. He opened his eyes and turned to the red head on his left, "Ginny, would you marry me…again."

Ginny looked at him, then at Hermione, then back at him. She sighed and said, "Sure why not."

"Okay its settled then, so the next order of business is when. You should probably wait until you graduate Ginny since its not like you guys can live together till then anyways. So if you want, you can have it in August and have it on your actual anniversary so you wont have to fake that or you could even wait until Ron gets home and we could have a double wedding," Hermione offered.

"No your wedding is going to be your day. I have already had mine and it was perfect," she said smiling at Harry and squeezing his hand. "Plus I don't want to wait the extra eight months until Ron gets home. In fact I don't even want to wait for our real anniversary. I say we plan for the beginning of July right after I get home, like the 10th so we can just get it over with. A small simple wedding with only close family and friends, we can have it here at the Manor, you know no frills no fuss."

Harry nodded in agreement but then something Ginny said made him remember something. "Hermione you were the one that came up with the excuse on why we got the Manor when we did. Did you have suspicions then and do you think anybody else does too?"

"Yeah, I had my suspicions. You guys are my best friends and I could tell something was up and I thought the whole house thing was fishy, but I didn't think you would want everyone else to think so too so I covered for you. And don't worry because I don't think anybody else has a clue, Mum is to busy being excited and your brothers are well, your brothers and nobody else knows you as well as I do. However if someone does start to pick up on something, I'll help you throw them off the trail."

"Thanks so much Mione, you're the best friend a girl could ask for!" Ginny said throwing her arms around her neck. "I'm so glad that you know, we should have told you from the beginning. Thank you so much for helping us with this." Ginny was ecstatic that now she was going to be able to tell her best friend about all the things she was dying to tell her but hadn't been able to.

"No problem Ginny, I know you would do the same for me. But now I really do need to find those notes and get back to the office."

"Check the den, you were reviewing them last night in there when I was watching TV," Harry suggested.

"When did we get a TV?" Ginny asked once Hermione hurried out the door.

"A couple of weeks ago didn't I tell you?" Ginny shook her head. "I'm sorry I thought I did, well I was getting bored in my free time without you around to keep me preoccupied so Hermione and I went out and bought one. We got a whole mess of DVDs too. Did you want to watch one? Don't worry I made Hermione pick a bunch out so some of them are girl movies."

They entered the den just in time to see Hermione find her notes, call a thanks to Harry and a goodbye to Ginny before she Disapparated with a pop.

"How did you get the TV and stuff to work if they run on electricity and the Manor isn't wired?" Ginny asked as she flipped through movie titles.

"They have these adaptors now that you plug the appliance into and they transform magic into electricity," Harry explained.

"Oh okay," Ginny said as she spied the box that the TV was plugged into. "Lets watch this one, it looks interesting," she said as she handed Harry a copy of **_The Princess Bride_**.

They spent the rest of their day together watching movies snuggled under a blanket, munching on popcorn and cuddling. _**The Princess Bride** _made Ginny laugh so hard she cried, then they watched **_Moulin Rouge_** which just made Ginny cry.

"But why did she have to die at the end, right when they were about to live happily ever after?" she asked sniffling.

Harry handed her a conjured tissue. "Well, if you don't like the ending, then we will just have to make up our own. But unfortunately," he looked up at the clock with a sigh, "we need to get you back to Hogwarts."

Ginny looked at the clock and sure enough she saw that it was 4:30 and she only had half an hour to be inside the gates. The pair Apparated back to Hogsmeade and on the walk up to the gates, they made up a whole alternate ending with Satine and Christian running off together to New York City, her becoming a famous actress, him a writer, them getting married and having three children and a dog.

All to soon they had reached the gates and they were saying their last goodbyes. As Harry watched her retreating form make her way up to the castle he thought, _I love that girl so much I'm going to marry her twice_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast and doodling in one of her notebooks.

Ginny Molly Potter ... **GMP **... Ginerva Potter ...**Ginny Potter **... Mrs. Harry Potter ... _Ginerva Molly Potter ... _GINNY POTTER ... Mrs. Potter ... **_Ginny Potter _**... Ginny M Potter ..._gmp ... _Ginerva M Potter ... _**Gin Potter** _

She slammed the notebook shut when she saw a flash of blonde hair out of her right eye and a flash of dark hair out of her left.

"Hey Ginny," said the girl to her right.

"Hey Louise."

"Hello Ginny," said the girl to her left.

"Hello Madeline, did you guys ever track down Tristan yesterday?"

"Yeah we cornered him in the Three Broomsticks but all he wanted to do was talk about Quidditch, we got bored," Louise told her with a tragic sigh.

"Harry plays Pro doesn't he?" Ginny nodded. "What do you do when he talks about Quidditch?" Madeline asked.

"Well I like Quidditch too so it's not really a problem, but honestly we usually talk about other stuff."

"Lucky girl," Madeline told her.

"So speaking of Harry, we didn't see you around Hogsmeade much yesterday," Louise commented casually.

"Oh we were around," Ginny shrugged.

Madeline and Louse shared a knowing glance over Ginny's head, but she didn't see it because she was distracted by the snowy white owl that was making its way towards her. After she gave Hedwig a bit of scone and Madeline and Louise started digging into their own breakfasts Ginny opened her letter and started to read.

However she didn't get far before she started blushing deeply. She folded up the letter and quickly shoved it into her pocket to read later. She didn't think that the Great Hall in the middle of breakfast was an appropriate time or place to read about what Harry wanted to _do_ to her if she was home.

"That was Harry's owl wasn't it?" Louise pried. "What did he have to say?"

"Oh you know, same old same old, nothing particularly interesting," Ginny replied casually as she gathered up her stuff. "Ya know I think I left something in the dorm, so I will see you guys later."

As she walked away she could here them continue to talk about her.

"If anyone believes that that letter didn't say anything interesting, then I will kiss Snape," Louise commented.

"Lucky girl," Madeline said again with a sigh.

* * *

A/N Anybody catch the references to one of the best shows on TV…. Oh and I'm sorry if I ruined the end of Moulin Rouge for anybody, but if you haven't already seen it that is a crime and you need to go out and rent it immediately the same thing with The Princess Bride it is most definitely a classic…..Please let me know what you guys think... 


	8. Is it Bad News

A/N Chapter 8! Here it is finally...Its been ready for a couple days but ff has been down...so i hope it was worth the wait...

**Wolf's scream** - yup you were right about the pro noun and Ginnys name...sorry i dont have a beta so you guys are the first people who read it...but the use of preoccupied was fine I'm pretty sure...thanks for the review!

**harrypotterfan777777 **- absolutly...gotta love it...

**Arnostae** - Whats Shopaholic ties the knot?

everyone else who reviewed...a thousand thank you's...this chapter is for you...

* * *

Ginny was sitting in the common room on the last Friday in January doing her astronomy homework before dinner when a small second year girl tapped her tentatively on the shoulder.

"Umm…I think you have a letter, aren't you always getting letters from that pretty white owl?"

Ginny looked up in surprise and saw that Hedwig was in fact tapping at one of the windows. "Oh, thanks…it's Tana right?"

The girl smiled and nodded obviously thrilled that the Head Girl who also happened to be the fiancée of the famous Harry Potter knew her name. Ginny got up to let Hedwig in, leaving Tana to run off and tell her friends about the 'conversation' they had. Relieved of her burden Hedwig took off back out the window towards home and Ginny went back to her chair to read Harry's letter. Her brow furrowed as she began to read.

…_**We just found out today so I thought I would give you some warning as I am sure that you will be getting questions about it after the press release comes out Monday morning in the Daily Prophet…"**_

Ginny frowned and tugged at her necklace as she reread Harry's letter. _Poor Harry he sounds so upset and disappointed. I wish I could do something and be there for him,_ she thought as she caught herself pulling at the chain. She realized that this had become an unconscious habit for whenever she thought about him. As she looked at the Christmas present from her husband, an emerald the same color as his eyes, cut into the shape of a star, she allowed her thoughts to be transported to her time at home over the holiday.

It had been the best holiday that she could remember, friends, family and of course thanks to her mother, good food. She had even done a little wedding planning with her mother which she had to admit was fun.

She also was able to spend lots of time with her husband which she had to credit Hermione with, as her loyal best friend ran interference for them. She had even gone so far as to charm the door of her bedroom at the Burrow so if somebody knocked an alarm went off at the Manor. That way she was able to excuse herself for bed (she had often found herself quite tired very early in the evening) at the Burrow and Apparate to the Manor as soon as she locked the door.

Except for the actual holidays she spent most of her time with Harry at the Manor just relaxing. They were both perfectly content just to be in each others presence, just to be able to have the physical contact involved in sitting next to each other. They both were only to happy to have a break from their hectic lives, Ginny from her NEWT studies and Head Girl responsibilities and Harry from his personal appearances which he was forced to do and his grueling practices, which Ginny had to admit had done wonders for his already toned physique. They both took complete advantage of the opportunity to just be lazy and relax, which meant lots of movies while curled beneath blankets, conversations by the fire with a never ending supply of hot cocoa, long candle lit bubble baths, and other ways they found to relax and unwind.

Christmas day was spent at the Burrow and Molly was thrilled to have the whole extended family in attendance. Bill and Fleur brought their two children who enjoyed the benefits of being the only children and having the undivided attention of their grandparents and lots of Aunts and Uncles to spoil them. There was two year old Kent a fiery redhead who was going through his terrible twos with the gusto of a Weasley and nine month old Michelle, a strawberry blonde who, to much of her parents displeasure, had already learned to walk meaning she too could now get into trouble. However Kent and Michelle were soon going to have competition as Percy and his wife Penelope were expecting their first child any day now. Charlie was also there with Tonks his fiancée of two and a half years. Fred and George had brought their currently on, on again off again girlfriends Angelina and Alicia. And of course Hermione was there, sans Ron unfortunately, but he was there in sprit. Even Lupin was there with his girlfriend Jordan, a medi witch he had met when participating in a test group for a potion that made the transformation into the wolf painless.

After dinner discussion turned to weddings as five of the eleven unmarried parties in the room were engaged, or at least pretending to be. Ginny announced that had set a date and that were going to hold the wedding and reception at the Manor and that they were going to pay for it themselves. Molly had protested this last decision but after Harry told her that he insisted and Ginny reassured her that she could still help plan it, she finally accepted it.

Once talk of Ginny and Harry's plans were through Molly turned her attention to Charlie and Tonks, who even though they had been engaged for almost three years had made no move to set a date or make any other plans. During the war she had stopped bugging them accepting that they were waiting until it was over, but now that it was she started in with new vigor. Charlie just sighed and rolled his eyes saying that they would set a date when they were ready and when they did, she would be the first to know.

New Years Eve had also been exciting. Harry had been invited to Wood's party to bring in the New Year and Ginny was curious because his parties had become things of legend. Ginny enjoyed having the excuse to get all dressed up. She put on that little black dress that accentuated all her positives and did her hair into big loose bouncy curls. She had especially loved the look on Harry's face when she walked out of the bathroom and how he told her how proud he was to have her on his arm at the party.

She had been surprised to see just how many of the whose who of the young wizarding world was in attendance. She was even more surprised when all of these people whom she had only read about in Witch Weekly, knew exactly who she was. When she asked Harry about this, he had only chuckled and asked her if she didn't think that he talked about her, she was going to retort, but then a large group of Quidditch players came up and introduced themselves to her.

This memory only brought back the problem at hand. Harry had warned her when she was home that this was a possibility, but he had also sincerely hoped that it wouldn't come down to this and now it had. The Department of Magical Games and Sports had cancelled the remainder of the Quidditch season.

Ginny was torn on how to feel about this. On one hand she was glad because it was for his safety and not just his, but all Quidditch players. The reason that season was being cancelled was the recent rash of cheating and tampering with games. Except it wasn't the players that were cheating, that would have been easy to solve. Instead the interference was coming form some unidentified outside source.

It had started with annoying but harmless things like bewitched bludgers and snitches that would actually disappear in the middle of play, but recently more dangerous things had been happening, like brooms that suddenly lost their ability to fly, sending it and its rider plummeting to the ground in the middle if the game. The interferences had been had been becoming progressively more intrusive and dangerous to both the players and the spectators and since the Ministry was no closer to finding the source of these tamperings, they had been forced to suspend the rest of the season until the culprits could be found.

As glad as Ginny might be that her husband was not putting himself in danger every day over a game, she knew how upset Harry must be that he was not going to be able to finish out his first season, especially when his team had a real shot at winning league.

Ginny sighed and pushed away her Astronomy homework and started to write Harry a letter in return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday morning at breakfast, what was usually a dull rumbling turned into a deafening roar as the owl post was delivered and the news was passed around. Ginny listened to little snippets of conversation around her.

xXx

"What…No they can't cancel Quidditch!"

"Well they just did."

xXx

"Nooooooooooooo………"

xXx

"But my dad promised to take me to league finals this year."

"Does this mean we wont have a team in the World Cup this year?"

xXx

"Well you were to obsessed with Quidditch anyways."

"What, how can you say that, you can never be to obsessed with Quidditch!"

"Well now you will have more time for your studies."

xXx

Ginny smiled at that last conversation, it reminded her of Ron and Hermione.

xXx

"I heard the real reason the season was canceled was because the players are holding out for more money."

"I heard it's because to many of the players were taking magical enhancements."

xXx

"If they find out who is behind the tampering do you think they will resume the season?"

"I don't know, try asking Ginny, she might know. She's going to marry Harry Potter ya know."

xXx

Ginny frowned a little bit, Harry was right in his letter, people were going to come to her for answers. Most of the time she was just Ginny, Head Girl and Quidditch captain, but occasionally she became only Ginny, the girlfriend/fiancée of Harry Potter the-man-who-did-a-lot-of-stuff.

Most of the time this didn't bother her, she was proud of Harry and proud to be with him and usually she didn't mind answering questions as long as they weren't to personal, but not today, she just wasn't in the mood. She had one of those nasty colds where you weren't officially sick, but it was enough to make you miserable and she hadn't slept well the night before.

So she grabbed a piece of toast and snuck out of the Great Hall to go back up to the common room. She was thankful that Defense Against the Dark Arts was still canceled as their teacher, Professor Fauna, was still in St. Mungos recovering from that rather unfortunate and messy incident with the Fourth Years last week. So she was going to use this morning to do the Charms homework that she had meant to do last night, but had skipped because she had had a headache after practice the previous afternoon.

She was sitting at one of the tables in the abandoned common room answering questions about different qualifications of glamours when half of the Seventh Year Gryffindors came running through the portrait hole.

Ginny didn't say anything as she watched them run upstairs to the dorms and comeback down.

"Hey Francine, what are you guys doing?" Ginny asked as the girl came back into the room.

"Oh thank goodness Ginny, there you are, I was looking for you. Defense has been uncanceled, Dumbledore announced it at breakfast and we have five minutes before class starts."

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked with a groan. "I have to finish this…Do you know who the sub is?"

"No, but you had better hurry and get your stuff. Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No it's alright, I'll see you there," Ginny answered as the other girl hurried out of the room.

Ginny took her time cleaning up her charms homework, depositing it on her bed and grabbing her Defense book. She also didn't bother quickening her pace as she made her way down to the class room. She was already in a cranky mood, her head was throbbing, and she was mad at this teacher for showing up and ruining her plans for this morning and she didn't care if she disrupted class by showing up late.

She frowned when she heard the class laughing when she reached the door. Apparently the new professor had said something hilarious from the way the class was acting. Ginny sighed, she didn't want to deal with 'funny,' she just wanted to do her homework and maybe take a nap.

Looking at the ground while opening the door she started shuffling her feet over to her desk when a voice made her stop in her tracks.

"I see you have finally decided to grace us with you presence. Honestly Ms. Weasley, as Head Girl I would of thought you would have the decency to show up on time."

Ginny turned slowly to face the speaker. There sitting in a chair with his feet up on the desk, looking at her with eyes dancing with merriment, obviously enjoying the look of complete and utter shock on her face…..was Harry.

* * *

A/N I hope everything in this chapter made sense…a lot of it was just some fun filler (the stuff about Christmas and New Years) and the rest of it was lead in to the end and for the next few chapters….I'm sure you all guessed what was going to happen but I hope you enjoyed it anyways….chapter 9 (its written just not typed up) picks up exactly where this one leaves off so it should be fun to see Ginny's reaction…it might not be exactly what you guys think…..so let me know what you guys think about this chapter…..and until next time…… 


	9. Or Good News?

A/N Hope you enjoy chapter 9! Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are amazing and inspire me to keep going...thanks so much for all the love!

* * *

Ginny looked at Harry, at the silent class, then back at Harry. And without saying a word she turned and walked back out the door.

Harry just sat there speechless, watching her go. _Well that wasn't quite the reaction I was expecting._ He looked at the class who was starting to chuckle nervously.

"Colin, you were working on shielding spells with Professor Fauna, is that correct?" Colin nodded. "Okay, I want you to read up on all the ways that one could get past those shields while I go track down our AWOL student. I'll be back in a moment and be prepared to test those methods."

The class nodded and were opening their books as Harry strode from the room. Out in the corridor there was no sign of Ginny. He closed his eyes and held his breath, listening for clues. _Okay…left_, he thought taking off down the left side of the hallway in the direction of the tapping shoes.

He finally caught up with the redhead who was still walking briskly through the halls and he fell into step a half pace behind her.

"Gin, why did you take off like that?"

"I don't know."

"Well, where are you going?"

"I don't know."

"Are you planning on stopping?"

"I don't know."

"Ginny, stop," he said reaching out and grabbing her arm making her spin to face him, surprised to see that tears were running down her cheeks. "Love, what's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Baby, I was just teasing you about being late," he said in a voice full of worry and concern as he pulled her into a hug.

"I know," she sobbed into his chest.

He looked around for a moment and spied an empty classroom. "Come here," he said leading her through the door. "I thought you would be happy to see me."

"I am," she cried still hanging on to his robes.

"Then why did you run away the second you saw me?" After a moment he chuckled lightly, "That isn't exactly the affect that a man wants to have on his wife."

"I don't know," she sniffled, "you just surprised me."

He broke their embrace and took her face in his hand. With eyes still full of concern he told her with complete seriousness, "Okay, so now I know to never throw you a surprise party."

Ginny laughed weakly, the feel of his pleasantly rough and calloused hands wiping away her tears sending shivers down her spine. "No, its not that, it's silly really, I'm just being dumb. I'm sorry."

"Babylove, it's fine, just tell me what's bothering you," he told her as he picked her up and placed her on the counter.

"It's just everything got to me at once, I guess I've been really stressed lately. It just seems like the course work never ends and on top of that I have my Head Girl duties and on top of that I have Quidditch. I don't know why I agreed to do all of this."

"Because you're amazing and completely qualified and if anybody can do it it's you," Harry told her leaning his elbows on her thighs with his head resting in his hands as he listened to her with rapt attention.

"But you managed to do all the work and be Quidditch captain and you were preparing to fight a war which is way more pressure than just being Head Girl and you didn't have a breakdown."

"But I had you with me everyday to help me through it."

Ginny smiled weakly before she continued. "It's just I haven't been feeling well and last nights practice was dismal at best and we have a game this weekend that we are totally unprepared for, so after practice I just ached all over, so since I thought that Defense would still be canceled this morning, I put off my charms homework thinking I could to it now so that I could go to bed early, except it didn't even matter that I went to bed early because I just ended up tossing and turning for hours then this morning the press release came out about the Quidditch season being canceled and if you couldn't already tell, I wasn't in the mood to be interrogated on what I know about it, so I left breakfast early to get started on my homework so missed the announcement that class was uncancelled, so when Francine found me and told me, I was angry that my plans had been ruined so I took my time getting down here and I was already to hate the sub just on principle so when I walked in and it was you, I don't know I have missed you so much I just got overwhelmed," she explained quickly all in one breath in the longest run on sentence known to man, before covering her face with her hands. "And I have a headache," she told her palms quietly.

Harry stood up straight and lifted her chin so that so that she was looking at him. "Okay, well…I have a potion that will make your headache go away and you don't have charms until this afternoon right?" She nodded. "So I will help you finish your homework at lunch. And I'm sure that I will be getting all the Quidditch related questions now so you wont have to worry about that. If you want me to, I can come to practice this afternoon and see if I cant help inspire the team and then after practice I will give you a massage and see if I can do anything about those sore muscles."

"Oh Harry, you're the best," Ginny sighed as she felt the stress melting off of her just by having him around.

"Gin, I'm sorry. I would have warned you I was coming, but I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"It was, it is, truly I am so happy you are here. But why are you here?"

"I'm substituting."

"Harry I'm stressed out not stupid, I figured that much out. I mean how, why and for how long?"

Harry laughed, there was the Ginny he knew and loved. "After catching wind that the season was being cancelled and figuring I wouldn't have anything to do but laze around the house, Dumbledore owled me last night and asked if I would consider being the substitute Defense professor until Professor Fauna recovers. Awful what happened to the woman, I heard it went everywhere." Harry looked thoughtful and a tiny bit repulsed for a moment. "But I hear she is recovering nicely so I'll probably only be here two, three weeks tops."

"Oh, that will mean that you'll at least be here for Valentines Day," Ginny realized happily.

Harry nodded and gave her a small peck. He looked at her and saw that she had completely stopped crying and the redness in her eyes was starting to go away. "Are you ready to go back to class? Lord knows what they are doing in there or what they are talking about."

"Oh I can think of a few things," Ginny said taking the hand Harry offered her as she hopped off the counter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dive Danes dive, don't just lean for it!" Harry shouted as he helped Ginny run drills at practice. "Creevey, much better, good work!"

The news of Harry's arrival had spread like wildfire amongst the students. By the end of lunch, which he didn't even attend as he was in his classroom helping Ginny with her homework, the entire student body was buzzing with the news that Harry Potter, the man who had defeated Voldemort and immediately famous Quidditch star, was going to be their new teacher. So when he showed up at Quidditch practice that afternoon with Ginny, the team had cheered excitedly.

He looked them up and down, evaluating them, they were a relatively young team with only four returning members and three new ones and this being only the third full year for the most experienced members. "I wouldn't be cheering if I were you, because I am going to work your bums off to make sure you win against Ravenclaw on Saturday. Now get on those brooms and lets see what you can do."

The Creevey brothers and Bethany Wick, the other three returning members groaned as they knew what Harry's version of a of hard practice was, but they were also the first ones in the air. Jonathan Brodie the new Seeker, Jess Danes the new keeper, and April Waters the new Chaser, were a bit more timid when mounting their brooms. Jonathan was especially scared as he already had a bit of complex about trying to replace the best Seeker that Hogwarts had ever seen, but to actually have him there was almost more than his little second year psyche could take.

Harry watched as Ginny ran them through warm ups. He could see that they were inexperienced and needed work, but he could also see the innate talent the team had.

Harry spent three hours running them through drills and he was pleased to see that they were already making progress. He was happy to note that they had responded well to the new drills he had learned from the Magpies.

"Alright guys!" he shouted calling them over. "Good practice, go get some dinner and make sure you get a goodnights sleep tomorrow night, because I will see you all out here again on Wednesday."

Harry and Ginny waited at the pitch for the rest of the team to get ahead before they started making their way up to the castle.

"The team looks good Gin, you're doing a great job with them. Although Brodie needs to have more confidence in himself," he told her as soon as the team was out of earshot.

"Well they're getting better, you should have seen them in the beginning of the year, it was just pathetic. And Brodie is just unsure of himself because he puts a lot of pressure on himself, after all he has big shoes to fill," she told him with a smile as she ran her fingers through his abysmally messy wind swept hair.

"Well you know what big shoes mean," he commented casually as he grabbed both of their brooms and slung them over his shoulder and draped his other arm around her neck, leading her back to the castle.

She considered this for a moment, "Big socks?"

They both laughed as they continued their walk to the castle.

Ginny had wanted to get straight to Harry's last promise of the day and skip dinner but Harry insisted that he couldn't. Dumbledore wanted to officially introduce him at dinner tonight.

"But I assure you that the whole school already knows you're here and my back is _really_ sore," she whined.

"I know," he answered patronizingly, "but I'm hungry. And besides you're still going to have to take a shower before I give you that massage, because you my love are all sweaty and gross." Harry really didn't care how nasty she was, or she thought she was, but was really teasing her because he knew how she felt about anybody touching her when she felt she was gross.

"Thanks," she replied sarcastically. "Maybe I'll just ask my boyfriend to give me a massage."

"Okay, saves me the trouble and I hear he is a real stand up chap," he teased as she opened the door to the Great Hall for her.

She brushed past him, shooting him a glare that he knew she didn't mean. After a quick glance around to make sure that nobody would see he pinched her bum as she walked past him. This caused her to give a rather large yelp and to a give him a glare that this time she most definitely meant. Harry just stood their looking innocent pretending he had no idea what happened. Her yelp attracted attention and soon the Great Hall was filled with excited whispers.

When Harry had finally made it to the staff table, Dumbledore stood and the whole hall fell silent. "I am sure that you all recognize Mr. Harry Potter, he is going to be your substitute Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for the next few weeks while Professor Fauna recovers from the…shall we say, incident. I am sure that you will all do everything in your powers to make Professor Potter comfortable and his stay enjoyable."

Ginny couldn't be sure but she was almost positive that when the head master said these last words, he was looking directly at her with those twinkling eyes of his.

"Do you have anything you would like to add Professor?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

Harry stood and surveyed the room. "Many of you I know or recognize and some of you I don't, but I hope that by the end of my stay here I will know you all a bit better. And although I have to stick to Professor Fauna's lesson plan and I intend for you to learn a lot while I'm here, I try to make sure that we all have some fun doing it. I look forward to seeing all of you in class."

Once Harry sat down the hall erupted in conversations. Ginny frowned as she picked up on bits and pieces around her, just like she had this morning.

xXx

"Is it even legal to have a teacher that sexy?"

"I don't know, but I know I will go to class just to stare at him."

xXx

"It's a shame he is already engaged."

"I know, to that damned Ginny Weasley. Ya know, I read in Witch Weekly that his mother and his grandmother were a red heads too. Do you think if I dyed my hair he might notice me?"

xXx

"I would sooo have his children."

"Me too, I have a whole wall dedicated to pictures of him in my room at home."

xXx

Ginny's frown quickly turned to a smile however when she realized that even though all these girls wanted him, she was the only one who he had promised a massage to.

When Harry had finished eating, he looked up and caught Ginny's eye. He raised an eyebrow and she blinked in return. He turned to back to Dumbledore with whom he had been speaking with.

"Well if you will excuse me sir, it's been a long day and I think I am going to go unpack and get settled."

"Mmmm…" was all that the older wizard had to say on the subject as he watched the young man walk purposefully from the Great Hall and his lady love follow a few moments later. _Ahh young love_, he thought to himself with a smile.

"What took you so long," Harry asked when Ginny finally turned the corner to where he was waiting for her.

Ginny just shrugged and said, "Did you know that Patricia Rickards has a whole wall of pictures of you in her room at home?"

"And why don't you have one?" he teased pretending to be offended.

"Because," she said slipping an arm around his waist, "I have the real thing."

After walking for about ten minutes they had come to a part of the castle that Ginny realized that she had never been to before and told Harry as much.

"Well you're not supposed to, it is the professors wing."

"This isn't Fauna's room is it?" Ginny asked a little uncomfortable with the idea of spending any amount of time in one of her teachers rooms.

"No, this one is usually empty," he said handing her a towel. "The bathroom's right through there. What? I wasn't kidding about the shower, you really kind of smell," he said seriously, but his eyes showing he was joking.

"I do not!" she said whacking him with the towel, knowing that he knew that she was grateful to get the grime from practice off.

When she stepped out of the steamy bathroom wrapped only in a towel she saw that Harry had conjured up a mat that was now sitting by the fire.

"I believe that you wanted a massage madam," Harry said with a bottle of massage oil in his hand.

Harry watched as she laid down on the matt and adjusted the towel so it covered only the lower half of her body. He took in her lean but muscular back for a moment as he rubbed the oil between her palms.

"Gezz Gin, your back is one gigantic knot," he told her as his rough masculine hands skillfully made their way up and down her body.

"Mmm….." she moaned in ecstasy, "harder."

Eventually the massage deteriorated into another activity which caused Ginny to need another shower, except this one was a little different as she had company for this one. Harry stepped out of the shower first grabbing a towel for himself then one for Ginny after he put a warming charm on it.

After they were dry and dressed, Ginny in a pair of Harry's sweats and an old tee shirt since she didn't have any clean clothes of her own down here, she looked up at the clock and sighed. "I have to go, its way past curfew, even mine and you don't really want to get caught with a student in your room on your first day," she teased. But she was right it was late even with the fact that as Head Girl her curfew was an hour later than everyone else's.

"Yeah," Harry chuckled. " Dumbledore mentioned this morning that even though he couldn't stop me as we are 'engaged,' I should try to keep you inconspicuous as to not distract the other students. I'll walk you back to your dorm and you can wear my invisibility cloak just incase we run into anybody," he said as he rummaged through his trunk.

On the way back to Gryffindor Tower low and behold who should they run into but Dumbledore.

"Well hello Harry, I must say that you are out late," the old wizard greeted.

"Yes, well, what can I say, I thought that I would take a walk since now I can be out at night without getting in trouble," he joked.

"I see," his twinkling eyes flicked up to Harry's hair. "You really shouldn't be out at night with wet hair, you might catch a cold. Well I am off to bed, have a nice walk," he said as he continued down the corridor only to pause and call over his shoulder, "Good night Harry, Goodnight Ms. Weasley."

* * *

A/N Hey guys I just want you to know that it might be a little while before I update again because I have been neglecting my other story for a while...I wrote 6 chapters in a row for this one and only one for the other...so if you havent already read Life Happens you might want to check it out while you wait...Im sorry for all of you waiting on this story I promise it wont be for too long and hey at least I didnt leave you with a cliff hanger...please dont hurt me! 


	10. It's a Surprise

A/N No you're eyes are not decieving you...I'm back! I told you I wouldn't abandon this story so here I am…..I hope it was worth the wait….And thank you to the loveliest of all betas Ms. Augurey Song!

* * *

Ginny was bent over her desk, nibbling on her bottom lip as she scribbled away on her write up that the class was doing on the practical lesson they had just finished, when she was distracted by a piece of paper floating down and landing on her desk in front of her. She glanced around quickly, looking for the source of said note, when she saw Harry sitting at his desk, deliberately not looking at her. She smiled to herself as she quietly unfolded the piece of paper. 

_**How do you feel about earning some extra credit?**_

Ginny smiled wider as she jotted down a reply.

_**Depends what you have in mind…**_

She went back to her work until the note came back her way.

_**Well there are a few extracurriculars that I'm sure you could accomplish if we work together. After all, this weekend is Valentine's Day**_

Ginny had to bite her lip to keep from laughing aloud as she answered.

_**Professor Potter! Dare I say that you are so bold as to proposition a student? I don't know what to be more aghast at, at its inappropriateness, or at how unethical it is!**_

She watched as Harry unfolded the note, quickly scanned its contents and looked up at her with that devilish half-grin of his. He quickly wrote a reply, looking a little too proud of himself for Ginny's comfort.

_**Just meet me in my office tonight at 6:30 ready to leave for the weekend. I already had Teensy pack you a bag so you don't have to worry about that…**_

She looked up at him questioningly, but he just motioned for her to keep reading.

…_**Don't bother asking me where I am taking you because I am not going to tell you.**_

Ginny looked up and glared at her husband and almost said something to him out loud, but was stopped by the bell ringing, signaling the end of class.

"Don't forget to study for your test on chapters ten through twelve on Monday," Harry reminded the class as they packed up their belongings. "I know I know, but don't blame me," he sympathized as they groaned at this announcement, "even though I don't teach like Fauna, it at least has to look like I followed her lesson plan, which means keeping up with your exams. So that means I want you all to study so you don't make me look bad."

Ginny took her time packing up so that she was the last one to leave the classroom. Harry was reclining in his chair with his feet propped on the desk, reading papers, when he looked to see Ginny standing over him.

"Yes my love, what can I do for you?"

"I want to know what exactly, you are up to."

"Now dearest," he told her with a big patronizing smile, "I already told you that it's a surprise."

"Don't play cute with me, Harry James Potter," she said sternly. "What did you mean by 'be ready to leave for the weekend?'"

"Exactly that, we will be gone all weekend. But don't worry, we will be back in time for class on Monday."

"Have you gone completely mad? I can't take off for the weekend! What am I supposed to do about Quidditch practice tomorrow or the Prefect meeting I'm supposed to run on Sunday? Not to mention that as a student, I'm not allowed to leave the grounds without permission."

"Don't worry, I already cancelled Quidditch practice. I told the team that they played so magnificently in the match against Ravenclaw last weekend that they deserved this weekend off. And I simply 'suggested' to Tristan that he postpone the meeting until Monday evening," Harry explained with a mischievous smile. "And as far as you leaving school grounds, Hermione wrote to Dumbledore asking special permission for you to spend the weekend with her since she is lonely without Ron for Valentines weekend, and the Headmaster gave it the okay. And I will be away all weekend on Quidditch business. Personally I think he knows exactly what is going on and what I am up to, but for some reason he doesn't seem to mind."

"Harry, you have no right to cancel practice without my permission. Even though you are helping me with the team, you are not captain any more, I am. Just as you have no authority to 'suggest' anything to Tristan. By doing these things you are undermining all the authority that I have worked so hard to gain."

Harry frowned, he hadn't really thought about it that way. "I'm sorry Gin, I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries. I just wanted to give you a special Valentines, it is our first after all," he said with his best 'forgive me' puppy dog eyes.

He reached out to grab her wrist, but she took another step back out of his reach. She gave him her best 'I'm still mad at you' glare, and walked to the door.

"You'll come right?" Harry asked a little worried. He had been planning this weekend for a while.

Ginny turned in the doorway, "Of course I'll come. You already canceled everything I had plans to do this weekend. Besides," she said giving him half a smile, "you know I can't say no to that face."

Harry whistled happily to himself as Ginny turned and left and his second years began to file in.

Harry paced back and forth in his office as he waited for Ginny to show up. _6:33, now she's late,_ he thought to himself as looked at his watch for the seventeenth time in the past ten minutes. He was excited and anxious to get going. Finally, at 6:37 Ginny walked through the door.

"You're late."

"Well hello to you too," Ginny replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I'm just excited," he apologized grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the fireplace.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Home, so we can change. Then we can Apparate to where we are really going from there," he said with a huge smile as he threw some Floo powder into the fire.

"What's wrong with the way I am dressed?" Ginny asked once she had stepped out of the fire and into her own kitchen.

Harry didn't answer, but once more grabbed her hand and practically dragged her up the three flights of stairs to their bedroom. Once they got there, he marched into her closet and started picking out clothes. After some careful deliberation, he decided on a pair of jeans that had been distressed to look vintage, a brown ribbed tank top, a light, zippered, olive green hoodie, also distressed, and a pair of brown flip flops.

"Harry," she said, looking at her husband as if he had gone completely insane. "You do realize that it is February, and night out, and snowing, right? I'm going to freeze in that."

"Not where we're going you won't," he said with a childish grin. "Where we are going it's almost 70 degrees out and it's only noon."

"What? Where are we going?" she asked confused.

"You'll see when we get there," he teased. "Now hurry up and get dressed while I go change."

Ginny giggled as she watched Harry walk jauntily over to his own closet. His excitement was becoming infectious. She finished dressing and was sitting on the edge of the bed when Harry walked out of the closet wearing jeans that slung low on his narrow hips, a burgundy pullover and a pair of old school Vans.

"Are you ready to go?" Harry asked as he slung a couple of overnight bags over his shoulder.

"I guess, but I'm gunna have to know where we are going if you expect me to Apparate there."

Harry pulled a slip of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to his curious wife, whose eyes widened a bit when she read it.

"This is international," she exclaimed. "America if I'm not mistaken."

"Yup," he said with a grin. "California. A city called Anaheim, to be exact."

"What's in Anaheim?" Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny cut him off. "I know, I know, I'll find out when we get there."

They were about to leave when Hermione burst into the room a little red faced and out of breath. "I was afraid I wasn't going to get home from work in time to see you guys off," she said as she walked over to Ginny and enveloped her in a huge hug. "You are going to have so much fun, I have always wanted to go to Dis--"

A sharp cough from Harry cut her off.

"I mean I have always wanted to go where you are going. Next year when Ron is home we are all going to have to go together."

"Uhh, Mione?" Ginny gasped.

"Yes Ginny?"

"I can't breathe."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Hermione said, releasing her best friend from her iron clad grip. "I've just missed you so much."

Ginny gave the older girl a smaller, less strangulating hug. "I've missed you too, and thank you for helping me get out of school so that I could go where ever it is that I'm going."

"It was no problem, even though I don't really think Dumbledore believed me," Hermione mentioned offhandedly. "Just promise to have lots of fun for me, and I want to hear all about it when you get back."

"Alright, I will," Ginny reassured her. "But I think we had better go before Harry explodes," she said with a laugh, referring to her husband who had begun to shift impatiently back and forth from one foot to the other.

"Oh I know, this trip is all he has been talking to me about for weeks, since I'm the only one who knows that you're going. Keep a close eye on him Ginny, and make sure he doesn't get over excited and run off," Hermione laughed. "Now get going already!"

With Hermione's urging, they closed their eyes, concentrated on their destination, and Apparated an ocean and continent away to sunny Southern California.

Once they had arrived, Harry led Ginny into the lobby of a hotel decorated in a gorgeous Arts and Craft style. They were quickly greeted by a man, not much older than themselves, behind the counter.

"Hello, and welcome to the Grand Californian and Disneyland Resort. My name is Brad, how can I help you today?"

"Hello, we have a reservation for Potter," Harry responded quickly.

The man began looking up something on what Ginny knew from Muggle Studies to be a computer. After a moment he looked up again.

"Here you are Mr. Potter. We have you and Mrs. Potter--"

Ginny couldn't help but smile, she still wasn't used to people referring to her by her new name.

"--in suite 1123. If you would like we can have your bags taken up to your room so that you may go straight to the parks," Brad offered.

"That would be great," Harry thanked him before leaning in and whispering, "Have all the other arrangements been made?"

"Of course sir," Brad replied in the same whispered voice after a quick glance at Ginny. "All reservations and special arrangements were confirmed this morning."

Harry seemed satisfied with this and nodded.

"Well here are your room keys and three day hopper passes. Be sure not to lose those because they are your tickets to both parks. Have a great time and enjoy your stay at the Magic Kingdom."

As they exited the hotel and walked in the direction that Brad told them would lead them to the monorail that would take them to the park, Ginny spoke for the first time since they had arrived.

"So _where_ are we?" Ginny asked.

"Disneyland," Harry told her as happy as a little kid going to, well…Disneyland.

"Is it really a Magic Kingdom like Brad said? If it is, why have I never heard of it, and why are there so many Muggles?" she asked.

"It's not so much that it is magic," Harry tried to explain, "but that it is magical. You see, the creator of Disneyland, Walt Disney, was a squib who came from a long line of wizards. You know that this meant that he knew all about the magical world, but really couldn't be a part of it. Now he didn't think that this was fair, so he set out to create a place where Muggles could have a taste of the magical world, of course, without any real magic involved. So he created an amusement park."

"How do you know all of this?" Ginny asked surprised.

"When I told Hermione I was planning this, she did some research."

"Oh," Ginny said less surprised. "So how did you know about this place?"

"Well," Harry explained as they stepped onto a funny kind of train that only had one rail, hence its name, "There is a Euro Disney in France that the Dursleys went to for Dudley's ninth birthday and I really wanted to go, but they left me with Mrs. Figg."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ginny apologized, inwardly furious at the Dursleys just like she was every time Harry told her about something they did to him when he was little.

"It's alright, but I have always wanted to come here. There is another one in Florida and one in Japan but this one is the original, so I thought I would bring you here."

As Ginny looked out of the window and into the park she started to feel herself getting excited even though she had no idea what to expect. Before she knew it the monorail was slowing and a voice over the PA was announcing…

"Welcome to Tomorrowland."

* * *

A/N I know this isn't the longest chapter I have ever written but I hope it was enjoyable all the same…..I picked Disneyland in California to send them to since I've never been to Euro or Tokyo Disney and even though I have been to Disneyworld it was 9 years ago and I've been to Disneyland so much I felt I could make it the most believable…..next chapter will be all about there stay in Disneyland and Harry's Valentines Day surprise……so leave a review and let me know what you thought! 

B/N: Finally we get the next chapter! Yay! Don't you just love this story? Tell Colorofangels that you do by reviewing!

-Augurey


	11. Simply Magical

A/N No this is not an illusion...do not adjust your monitors...yes this is an actual update! Sorry this took so long, this chapter was way more difficult to write then I had anticipated...I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_"It's a small world after all  
It's a small world after all  
It's a small world after all  
It's a small, small world!_

"_It's a world of laughter  
A world of tears  
It's a world of hopes  
And a world of fears  
There's so much that we share  
That it's time we're aware  
It's a small world after all   
_

"_There is just one moon_

_And one golden sun  
And a smile means  
Friendship to everyone  
Though the mountains divide  
And the oceans are wide  
It's a small world after all _

"_It's a small world after all  
It's a small world–" _

"GINNY!"

The redhead stopped walking and singing, and turned around to look back at her husband who had stopped a few paces back underneath a wrought iron balcony that was attached to a building that looked like it was right out of New Orleans's French Quarter.

"Yes Dear?"

Harry took a couple steps forward to catch up with her, and took both of her small hands into his larger ones. "You know that I love you more than life itself, right?"

Ginny smiled and nodded.

"But, I swear to Merlin and on all that is magical, that if you sing one more round of_ It's A Small World _I am going to fling myself into that river over there and drown myself!" he exclaimed with a slightly hysterical lilt to his voice as he gestured towards Tom Sawyers Island.

The right side of the Ginny's mouth turned down in a half frown as her brow furrowed a little bit and Harry knew he had hurt her feelings, even though she was trying not to show it. He sighed silently to himself, instantly feeling like a heel and sorry that he had lost his temper.

"I'm sorry love, it's just that that song gets a little grating after the 42nd time," he tried to explain.

Ginny frowned, but didn't say anything as she turned and began walking again, Harry following silently.

"Hmmm hmm hmm hmm hm hm hm, Hmmm hmm hmm hmm hm hm hm," Harry hummed quietly to himself as they walked.

"What was that Harry?" Ginny asked, with a sly smile.

"Augg! Now I can't get it out of my head!" Harry cried throwing his hands up in frustration.

"What can't you get out of your head? You mean, _it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all–_" Ginny started singing again with a mischievous grin.

"Oh I hate you sometimes, I really do," Harry told her laughingly as he pulled her to him wrapping his arm around her so he could cover her mouth with his hand to muffle her singing as they walked.

Ginny pulled his hand away from her mouth as she too laughed, "So...are you sorry you married me yet?"

"Not in the slightest," he told her sincerely, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "Come on lets go on that one."

The couple got in line for the Haunted Mansion, which luckily wasn't very long.

"Look Harry, it's like a Threstle," Ginny said pointing to the horse drawn hearse with a harness over invisible horse that was parked outside of the Victorian style house.

"It is," he agreed as the line moved and they walked up the porch stairs and into the house.

After a short stay in a stretching chamber and a walk down a hallway with changing portraits and statues that seemed to watch them as they walked, they reached their 'doom buggy' and began their real journey through the haunted house.

"You know what this place reminds me of?" Ginny mentioned as they passed through a hallway with doors whose handles turned on their own, or that pulsed like something was trying to get through, a candelabra that floated, and a grandfather clock that went to13. "This place reminds me of Grimmauld Place before we cleaned it up. I mean look, even the wall paper looks menacing."

Harry laughed aloud, he hadn't noticed it before she had said something, but now that he looked, the wall paper did look a lot like eyes and wolf-like faces.

"Now why wasn't Divination ever like this?" Harry asked as they passed into the seance room, referring to the disembodied head in the crystal ball who was the one actually holding the seance. "All I ever saw in my crystal ball was me and Ron's reflections."

"And that's why I'm glad I took Muggle Studies instead," Ginny replied.

"And that's why you're the smart one," Harry responded with a chuckle as they moved out of the seance room and into the ball room where a ghostly party was being held. "This reminds me of Nearly Headless Nicks deathday party," he mentioned. "Except of course without the horrible music and the overwhelming smell of rotting food and dead fish."

"I can't see why they would choose to leave that out," Ginny joked sarcastically.

They spent the rest of the ride pointing out similarities and differences of the ghosts and surroundings of the ride to the real ghosts and surroundings that the couple encounter on a daily basis. They were still discussing it as they walked back through New Orleans Square towards Adventure Land.

"And when the 'hitchhiking ghost' came and sat next to us at the end, I almost expected that ice bucket feeling you get when you actually do pass through a ghost," Harry added to their rehashing of the ride.

"I know," Ginny agreed. "Oh my gods!" she exclaimed, stopping in her tracks.

"What?" Harry asked, jerking slightly as Ginny's hand, which he was holding, suddenly held him back.

"How cute are they?" she exclaimed excitedly.

Harry soon realized that she was referring to the two little girls that were sitting on a nearby bench eating churros while their father looked at a map. Both were under the age of five and both were dressed in full princess garb. The smaller girl was dressed as Sleeping Beauty while her sister was dressed as Cinderella and they were in the full outfits, complete with poofy skirts, tiaras, and little slip-on plastic shoes.

"Those dresses look itchy," Harry said sensibly.

"But they look fabulous," Ginny replied, "and it's better to look good than to feel good."

"Sure it is," Harry humored her slipping an arm around her waist and kissing the top of her head as they started walking again.

"Oh Harry," Ginny said wrapping her own arms around his waist and looking up at him, "I can't wait until we have some of our own."

"Some of what," he asked quickly, "kids?"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the panicked look that crossed his face.

"Yes kids," she replied with a smile. "And don't look so worried, I didn't mean this second," she added with another laugh. "Merlin, can you say 'bad idea.' I'm talking about in a few years."

"Oh, of course," Harry said looking much relieved. "I knew what you meant."

"Of course you did," Ginny humored right back. "Come on, lets go on Indiana Jones."

They moved through the queue, which was constructed to look like an ancient temple and explained the lore and curse behind the evil eye of Mara, quickly and were soon buckling themselves into the car that would take them through the ride.

The ride quickly began and as they moved into the first chamber which was a large stone room with huge stone snakes flanking the two long walls, Ginny began to feel very uneasy. She was alright through most of the ride until a giant snake lunged at them, making her scream and close her eyes for the rest of the ride.

Once they had gotten off, Harry was so excited and pumped from the ride, he didn't even notice that Ginny didn't share his sentiments.

"That was awesome! That part where we were going over that bridge and all that fire, and that part at the end with the boulder was bloody brilliant. I thought we were going to turn at the last second, I had no idea that we were going to go under it," Harry exclaimed. "Are you alright Gin?" he asked when he noticed that she wasn't saying anything.

Ginny nodded quickly, not wanting to make a fuss.

"Didn't you think that part with the darts was so cool. And that giant snake. You know, with the giant snake, and all the sculptures of snakes and just they way it was built, it kind of reminded me of the Chamber of Secrets. Oh..." he said as he came to a realization, "it reminded you of the Chamber as well didn't it?" he asked turning to his rather pale wife.

"Well, maybe just a little bit," Ginny admitted.

Harry pulled her into a hug so that his chin was resting on the top of her head. "I'm so sorry Love, I didn't even realize it still effected you so."

"It's alright," she said quickly, "I mean it happened so many years ago. I actually feel a little silly about it. You would think I would be over it by now."

"You don't have to get over something just because it happened a long time ago. It was something that was horribly traumatic for you. You were possessed by Voldemort and almost died" Harry told her.

"So did you and I was unconscious for most of it. You were the one who actually fought the Basilisk and you're not afraid of snakes," Ginny pointed out.

"True, but I can also talk to snakes. It's a little difficult to be scared of something that you can sit down and talk about the weather with," he replied, making her chuckle. "There is nothing wrong with being scared of something or admitting it. Merlin knows I'm scared of plenty of stuff, my nightmares are a testament to that. But regardless, Disneyland is not the place to be talking about fears, it's supposed to be the happiest place on earth. Now, how about I buy you an ice cream shaped like Mickey's head, would that make you feel better?" Harry asked looking so sincerely concerned that Ginny could only laugh and nod.

Later, the couple walked through Fantasyland hand in hand, Ginny finishing up her ice cream bar that was in the shape of Mickey's head, just like she was promised, and Harry eating a strawberry fruit bar.

"I'm going to go in the loo really quick so I can wash my hands," Ginny said as she threw her spent stick in a nearby trash can. "Do you need to wash your hands too?"

"No, I'm alright. I actually know how to eat something without making a complete mess," Harry teased. "I'll wait for you out here."

"Hey! Yours was in popsicle form, much more conducive to neatness. Mine was chocolate and ice creamy goodness," Ginny replied matter of factly.

"I know, I'm just teasing you. But make sure to wash your face as well, because you have a bit of chocolate right...there," he told her as he bent forward to kiss the corner of her mouth.

"Just hold my purse, would you," she said handing it to him with a roll of her eyes, even though they both knew she loved the attention.

Harry just chucked and took the handbag and sat in front of a store front window to wait for her.

He had only been sitting there for a minute or two when he heard someone call his name.

"Oh bullocks," he muttered to himself as he tried desperately to look inconspicuous.

"Harry Potter!" a small, balding man called as he ran up and snapped a picture.

"No you must be mistaking me for someone else," he replied with an affected American accent.

"Good one Mr. Potter but you can't fool me," the stranger said as he snapped one more picture. "I'd recognize you and your scar anywhere."

"Okay," Harry said in his own voice, "we both know who I am, but who are you? And would you please not take my picture," he said as the man raised his camera once more.

"Mitcham Robertson is the name, and I'm a reporter for the Daily Prophet. I'm on assignment here to report a meeting between the Ministry and the American Magical Congress. I never dreamed I would see you here, my boss is going to love this picture."

Before Harry even had a chance to protest, the small man bounded away, giggling in a manner most unbecoming for a wizard in his later years. Harry leaned his head back against the window with a deep sigh. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid by bringing Ginny to the original Disneyland in California, instead of taking her to the closer Disneyland Paris. He figured that the chance of being recognized would be much higher if they stayed in Europe.

He was about to just let it go when he looked down at his lap and he realized what had just happened.

"Sorry it took me so long, the line was a mile long," Ginny apologized before she saw the stricken look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I just got my picture taken by a reporter from the Daily Prophet."

"Oh that sucks, I'm sorry," she sympathized knowing how much he hated that, "What are the chances of someone from the Daily Prophet seeing you when we are half a world away from home."

"No, you don't get it. I'm still holding your purse, he took a picture of me while I was your purse for you!" he said shaking the offending accessory in her direction.

Ginny snorted as she tried to hold in her laughter. "Well," she said still trying to restrain a smile, "maybe no one will notice?"

"Ginny, I'm Harry Potter! You know the way the Prophet likes to write about me. They are going to notice if I'm holding a bloody rainbow woman's handbag!" he exclaimed practically throwing the bag back to his wife.

As she caught her purse, Ginny could no longer hold in her laughter, much to Harry's dismay.

"I can just see the headline now," Harry muttered, "_Has Harry Potter gone fruity?_ I mean not that there is anything wrong with that, I mean we have known about Colin for years and that never stopped me from being friends with him, but I'm not, you know... gay," Harry stopped talking when he saw the look Ginny was giving him and placed his head in his hands.

As far as Ginny was concerned, Harry was acting all kinds of ridiculous, and thought the whole situation was hilarious and that he was seriously overreacting.

"You know babe, that popsicle did leave your lips awfully red, do you think they are going to say that you are wearing lipstick as well? And where you are sitting in front of that window, it kind of looks like you are wearing that pink glittery princess hat," she teased him.

"Ha ha, very funny Gin," he said getting up and walking away grumpily towards the Matterhorn and Tomorrowland.

"Oh no Harry!" Ginny cried as she followed him. "Do you think that they are going to say that I'm just your cover for the way you really feel? Or maybe that you are just with me to get to one of my brothers? Yep, I bet that's it," she said with a mock resigned sigh. "So Potter, give it to me straight, which one of my brothers are you going for? Is it Ron, the best friend turned something more? Or perhaps you fancy a funny man and prefer one of the twins? Or maybe you enjoy a royal prat and it's Percy that you are after? Come on," she said as tears of mirth leaked from her eyes, "you can tell me, I'm tough I can take it. After all, I knew this whole deal was too good to be true."

"Alright, alright," Harry said turning around to see her doubled over in laughter before he too broke down with a laugh, "I get it, it's not a big deal."

"Merlin's meatballs, I hope they publish that picture, if they do, I'm cutting it out and putting it in our family album, or maybe I'll frame it instead and put it on the mantle," Ginny mused.

"Oh no you wont," Harry said frowning, but his eyes sparkling with good humor.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist as they walked, "Don't worry hon, you just recently defeated the most evil wizard of all time, I think they will be too scared of what you might do to them if they challenge your masculinity. And even if they do, everyone who knows you will find it just as funny as I do," she reassured him.

"I know, I just over reacted a little."

"Oh just a little," Ginny repeated sarcastically.

"Alright, a lot. But did you have to say that?" he asked.

"Say what?"

"The thing with your brothers," he clarified with a shudder, "I swear the mental picture of me and i _Percy_ /I is going to haunt me for the rest of my days."

Ginny laughed so hard her cheeks started to ache and her stomach hurt, "Come on," she said once she could breathe again, "let's go ride Space Mountain again."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Close your eyes," Harry said later that night as they walked down Main Street.

"Why?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Just do it," Harry responded, "it's a surprise."

"Fine," she agreed after a moment.

Ginny had no idea where Harry was leading her as she walked with her eyes closed for a good five minutes.

"Okay, now we're going to go up some stairs, but keep your eyes closed," he told her as he placed a hand over her eyes.

"Alright," she responded, the excitement that was obvious in Harry's voice starting to rub off on her. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see in a minute," he replied playfully. "Okay, now you can open them," Harry announced as he moved his hand from in front of Ginny's eyes.

"Oh wow," was all Ginny could say as she took in her surroundings. The quickly realized that they were on top of the tallest tower in Sleeping Beauty's castle. There was a table the perfect size for two in the center that was lit by candles and surrounded by beautiful red roses with music, from an undetermined source, playing softly in the background.

"It's beautiful Harry, how did you manage this?" she asked once she had found her voice.

"It's amazing what you can get accomplished when you have a little bit of money and have saved the world a couple times," Harry joked as he took her hand and lead her to the table where their dinner was waiting for them.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she lifted the cover on her plate of her dinner of chicken fettuccini alfredo, which happened to be her favorite.

"Well, it just so happens that the resort manager I spoke to is a Wizard and was impressed with my name, so he was willing to do basically whatever I asked of him. He even had to magically expand this tower. It's not usually this big," Harry explained as he started his own meal of lamb chops and mashed potatoes.

"Thank you Harry, this is wonderful, this whole weekend has been wonderful," Ginny said with a smile, reaching over the table and taking Harry's hand in hers.

"You're welcome," he replied giving her hand a small squeeze.

They continued their meal in easy conversation, Harry checking his watch every so often until he abruptly put his silverware down.

"Come here," Harry said standing up from the table and walking to the edge of the tower.

"What?" Ginny asked following his lead.

She didn't have to wait long for an answer, because as soon as she stepped into his open arms the fireworks show began. They watched the show silence for a while until Harry began to sing quietly into Ginny's ear along to the music that was drifting up to them from another part of the park.

_When you wish upon a star  
__Makes no difference who you are  
__Anything your heart desires  
__Will come to you_

_If your heart is in your dream  
__No request is too extreme  
__When you wish upon a star  
__As dreamers do_

_Like a boat out of the blue  
__Fate steps in and sees you through  
__When you wish upon a star  
__Your dreams come true_

As Ginny leaned her head back against Harry's chest watching the beautiful display of lights and colors, listening to her husband's voice as they stood together in the mild, southern Californian, February evening, she realized that it was one of the most magical moments of her life. She glanced away from the fire works and looked up at her husband who she saw wasn't watching the fireworks at all.

"Why aren't you watching the show? It's beautiful," she asked him.

"So is what I'm watching," he responded, taking her face gently in his hands as he kissed her softly, teasing her lips open with his own.

"Simply magical," she whispered against his lips when they pulled away for air.

Neither of them did see the end of the fire works show.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Wednesday following Valentines Day found Ginny laying on the floor in front of fireplace in Harry's room staring absently at her Charms essay while Harry sat on the couch above her correcting the test the seventh years had taken a few days prior.

"Geez Gin, what happened?" Harry asked.

"Huh?" Ginny asked, breaking out of her distracted daze.

"Your test," he explained. "You did terrible, that isn't like you."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm sleeping with the teacher," she joked half heartedly.

"Well that doesn't change the fact that you got an Awful on this test," he said looking at the parchment.

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I'm serious, I can't change your grade," he responded.

"Well can I at least retake it or something?" she asked as she sat up.

"That wouldn't be fair Gin, you know I can't treat you differently than anyone else," Harry replied.

"I can't believe you! It's your fault that I did so poorly," she said getting angry.

"How is it my fault?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I didn't exactly have time to study this weekend, did I! You were the one who took me half way across the world with no notice, didn't you!" Ginny shouted as she stood.

"I did it as a Valentines Day surprise for you!" Harry shouted back, shocked at the way she was reacting.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have!" she replied.

"Maybe I shouldn't!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Harry just watched as Ginny stormed out of the room, leaving all her school work behind.

Later that night Harry lay in bed, the sleep he so desperately craved eluding him as he replayed the fight he had with Ginny over and over in his head. It was the first fight they had had since they were married and it didn't sit well for his peace of mind.

He was jarred out of his thoughts by a tapping. He got up and shuffled over to the window to let Hedwig in. Taking the note from the white bird he quickly recognized his wife's hand writing.

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 2:30_

A quick glance at the clock told him he had 20 minutes and he didn't waste any time in throwing on a shirt and shoes and making his way up to the fifth floor. It was 2:15 when he got there and he paced back and forth while he waited for Ginny. He couldn't help wondering if she was going to apologize, or if she had simply dragged him out of bed in the middle of the night to yell at him some more.

He had been pacing for eight minutes when Ginny burst through the door.

"I'm late," she announced with out any preamble.

"No your not," Harry replied looking at his watch, "it's only 2:23."

"No Harry,_ I'm late._"

* * *

A/N Sooooo...what did you all think? Was it worth me starting to write this story again or shall I just stick to writing Life Happens? Oh by the way, in case anyone was wondering (which I know you're not) I did not invent , nor am I claiming to own, anything Disney including but not limited to, It's a Small World, The Haunted Mansion, Indiana Jones, Mickey Mouse or When You Wish Upon a Star...


	12. You're What!

A/N Sorry about the cliffy but I just couldn't resist...at least it didn't take me nearly as long to post this chapter as it did to post chapter 11 right? Hopefully it will never take me that long again...lol...so I know you are all dying to find out what happens (at least I'm hoping you are) so here it is...And a BIG thanks to my Beta Jamie for getting this done so quickly….

* * *

From the moment she had stormed out of Harry's quarters she had felt guilty for blowing up at him. _After all_, she thought as she paced back and forth in the common room, which was deserted due to the late hour, _it's not his fault that I am so on edge...Alright maybe it is half his fault_ she conceded, _after all, it does take two to…uh…tango, but it's my fault that he doesn't know about my suspicion. I should have told him last night when I first realized it._

She stopped her pacing and collapsed into one of the oversized arm chairs sitting in front of the fire. Deciding she couldn't wait until morning to tell him, she quickly scrambled back up out of the chair and scribbled out a short note for Hedwig to take to her husband.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're what?" Harry asked, bringing Ginny back to the present.

"I'm late," Ginny repeated for the third time.

Harry stood frozen as he absorbed those two little words and all their implications.

"How late?" he asked after a moment.

"Um...like two weeks late."

"That's late," Harry said simply.

"It is," she responded.

"So this means that you might be..." he trailed off as if saying the word aloud might make it true.

"Pregnant," she finished.

Silence fell between them as the single word reverberated against the walls seeming to echo harshly through their thoughts.

"Oh."

"I tell you that I might be pregnant and all you can say is _oh_!" Ginny exploded.

"Well, what do you want me to say?! How did that happen? When did it happen? Cause it had to have happened when you were home for winter holiday and I was kind of there for that part!" Harry exploded back.

"Stop yelling at me!" Ginny yelled.

"I'm not yelling at you!" Harry shouted back.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Why are we both shouting?!"

"I don't know!"

Ginny threw her hands up in frustration and marched over to the couch in front of the fire, both of which the Room of Requirement had provided. Harry quickly followed her and they both sat down on opposite ends of the sofa, a good three feet of space between them. Neither of them even attempted to make eye contact with each other as they instead chose to stare into the fire watching the flames slowly devour the logs. Both were contemplating how this new development could potentially change everything.

"Harry," Ginny said after a few minutes of uneasy silence, "I'm not ready for this. I know we both said that we want children, but I'm only seventeen years old, I'm not ready to be somebody's mother. There are things I wanted to do with my life before we started a family, I wanted some time just to be married to you," she said suddenly sounding very tired.

"And what is your family going to say? They don't even know that we are married yet," Harry added just as blandly.

"What are we going to do?" she wondered aloud. "There is no way we can hide this, I'm going to be showing before I graduate in June."

"I honestly don't know," Harry replied. "I guess we're just going to have to figure something out."

"Well obviously," she replied sarcastically.

"Ginny," he said turning to her, "I don't know what you want me to say, but I'm trying my hardest. This has all taken me a bit by surprise and I wasn't really expecting to be told I'm going to be a father at eighteen either."

"I know and I'm sorry," Ginny said as tears came to her eyes. "I'm just scared and I don't know what to do."

Harry quickly closed the gap between them and gathered Ginny into his arms as she let go of her tears. "I know, I'm sorry too. I might not have taken the news as well as I could or should have. But I love you and I know we will get through this, because I believe that we can get through anything as long as we have each other. Alright?"

"Alright," she responded sniffling.

"Okay, so let's start at the beginning," Harry said after a moment. "When did you find out about…you know…" he trailed off, still unable to say the word.

"Well, I just realized last night how late I was," Ginny replied. "And then that combined with the fact I haven't been feeling well and I've been so tired lately-"

"Wait…So you haven't taken a test or anything yet?" Harry interrupted, suddenly feeling like he had found a loop hole.

"No, I haven't," Ginny admitted. "I just assumed."

"Okay, so we shouldn't get all worked up if we don't even know for sure yet," he said practically.

"You're right," Ginny agreed suddenly feeling lighter. "We won't worry about this until I can take a potion." She paused and her countenance darkened slightly, "But where am I supposed to get a pregnancy potion? I can't very well go ask Madam Pomfrey for it."

"Hold on a sec," he replied quickly, standing up and walking over to the book shelf. He wasn't overly surprised to find the exact book he needed, the Room of Requirement was just like that. "Found it," he announced after flipping through the pages for a few moments, "and there doesn't seem to be anything in here that doesn't come in any regular potions kit and it doesn't seem particularly difficult to brew."

"But it has a twenty eight hour brew time," Ginny pointed out, "so even if we start it now, it won't even be ready until seven o'clock tomorrow morning."

"Then lets get it started now then," Harry said feeling better now that he was able to take charge of something.

"Harry?" Ginny called softly from where she was sitting on the settee.

"Yes my love," he replied, not bothering to look at her as he rummaged through the ingredient cupboard.

"Do you regret marrying me? It seems like all it's brought is problems."

This caught Harry's attention as he spun around to look at his wife incredulously, not believing that she might actually think that. When the look on her face confirmed that this was an actual fear of hers, Harry quickly crossed the room so that he was kneeling in front of her taking small pale hands in his larger ones.

"Ginny," he told her seriously, "I have never, not even for one second, regretted marrying you. It was the best decision I ever made and I would do it again in a heartbeat. I never want you doubt that ever, alright?"

"Alright."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry hadn't been able to go back to sleep that night and it showed in his features the next morning. He practically stumbled down to the Great Hall the next morning, barely aware of his surroundings, his eyes blurry and his hair even more rebellious than usual. As he sat down on the teachers' dais he searched the Gryffindor table for his wife, curious to see if she was in the same condition that he was in, but a quick scan up and down the table revealed that she wasn't even in the Great Hall.

As he sat sullenly attempting to eat his porridge, trying to not to worry about Ginny, he couldn't help but over hear a bit of the conversation Professor Sinistra was having with McGonagall.

"I truly never would have expected that from her," the Astronomy professor mentioned in conspiratorial tones.

"I agree, she is so young and always seemed like such a good girl, it's such a shame that she let herself get mixed up in something like this," the deputy headmistress agreed.

"Well I blame him, the fact that he was involved doesn't surprise me in the least, it's the fact that he was able to drag her into this that I find so shocking."

Two seats over a stunned Harry Potter choked on his muffin.

"I know, if Mr. Sayer is such a problem as a third year, I am loathe to think what havoc he will cause as a sixth or seventh year. All you alright, Harry?" Minerva asked, turning to the hacking teenaged professor.

"Fine," Harry sputtered, "I'm fine. But I have too go do…I just have to go."

Harry quickly stood and exited the Great Hall leaving his half finished breakfast and two confused older women behind.

Harry decided to go to his classroom early so he could get some grading done before the first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws came in for their lesson. He was about half way up the second floor staircase when he was flagged down by two of the aforementioned Hufflepuff girls.

"Professor Potter!" a little blonde girl called out.

Harry stopped and turned around greet the girls, "Good morning Clara, Jenny. What can I do for you?"

"We wanted to know if the rumors are true," the brunette asked.

Harry felt his stomach drop past his ankles. "What rumors, Jenny?"

"That you're expecting a little one," Clara added.

"Where did you hear that?" Harry asked, feeling his heart beat faster.

"Eustace told us this morning," Jenny replied.

"And what exactly did Eustace tell you?" he asked warily, not revealing anything.

"Eustace told us, that Maureen told him, that Paige and Adam went down to Hagrid's house last night and he let slip that you asked him if he could get you a baby hellhound for class next week," Clara explained.

Harry let out the breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. "Oh. Well yes, that was supposed to be a surprise. So I would appreciate it if you didn't spread that one around any more than it has already been spread."

"Of course, Professor Potter," both girls readily agreed.

"Alright, good. Now why don't you two go get some breakfast before I see you in class."

"Okay, see you in class, Professor!" they called as they skipped down the stairs.

Harry quickly made his way up the last few flights of stairs, carefully avoiding anyone he might have to have a conversation with. Once he reached the Defense classroom he grabbed a stack of fourth year essays to correct, but when an essay discussing the father of modern defensive magic made his mouth go dry, he put them aside.

Knowing there was no way he was going to able to keep his mind on the papers he should be grading, he buried his head in his arms on top of his desk. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. It was kind of working until a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Hermione?!" Harry exclaimed as sat up and whipped his head around to see one of his oldest and dearest friends. "What are you doing here? How did you know I was here? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"In the opposite order, not today, Ginny told me you would most likely be here and that's a longer story," Hermione answered with a smirk. "And it's nice to see you too."

Harry stood up so that he could give the brunette a hug. "I'm sorry, you just startled me. Of course it's nice to see you."

"Yes, you are a bit tightly wound right now," Hermione teased. "But considering the reason I'm here, I'm not really surprised. Ginny owled me last night, telling me of her suspicions. So I thought I would take the day off of work and come by today and offer my moral support as well as my potion making abilities since that particular potion requires a lot of attention throughout the day and I know you both have classes."

"You're amazing, Hermione," Harry said sincerely. "Thank you."

"It no problem Harry, I'm happy to do it," she reassured him. "I would have come down to the Great Hall this morning and seen you at breakfast, but Ginny was too busy hyperventilating before Herbology this morning to worry about eating. She seemed to think that everyone would know what was going on just by looking at her."

"I know how she feels," Harry murmured absently as he turned back towards the fireplace. "How is she holding up? I was worried when I didn't see her at breakfast."

"She's properly wigging out, but I think I calmed her down enough for her to make it through the day. Well, through her morning classes at least. I think it helped that I'm here to help with the potion. But that begs the question of how you are holding up?"

"Honestly, I don't know how I should be taking this. I mean this wasn't exactly part of the plan. Not that anything has turned out like I planned recently. If you had told me last year at this time that not only would I have defeated Voldemort, but gotten married to Ginny and then subsequently hid said marriage, and potentially be a father all before my nineteenth birthday, I would have sent you to St. Mungo's."

"Understandable," Hermione replied sympathetically.

"And it's not even that I don't want children, because I do. I just wasn't expecting it to happen so soon. I mean nothing about this is right. Ginny is still in school, which at this point is the least of our problems since no one besides you even knows that we're married."

"Well these things do tend to happen at the least opportune moments. But you'll get through it. You always do and you know that no matter what happens that Ron and I are here for you."

"Yeah, after you convince Ron not to murder me for eloping with his sister," Harry grumbled.

"You just leave him to me," Hermione replied, only half joking, making Harry smile in return. "But now I should go check on that potion and I think you have a band of first years arriving soon."

Harry glanced down at the watch Ginny had given him for their first Valentines Day together, only giving a cursory thought to the inscription _Love Always_ that he knew was on the back of the face, as he realized that Hermione was right.

"I suppose the papers just aren't going to get graded today," Harry said looking at the pile of parchment with disdain. "But I really appreciate you coming out here today."

"It's really no problem," the brunette reassured him. "I'll see you after your classes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione spent the rest of the day in the Room of Requirement, tending to the potion and working on the reports she brought with her from her office. Harry and Ginny popped in several times throughout the day, but never at the same time. In fact, they hadn't seen each other all day. If you had asked either of them if they were avoiding the other they would have responded with an emphatic 'no', but subconsciously neither of them wanted to talk to each other about what was plaguing both of their thoughts. Instead they chose just to get updates of their spouse's thoughts and conditions through Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, is Harry here?" Ginny asked as she entered the Room of Requirement after finishing her nightly rounds.

"Hey Ginny, and no he's not, he actually just left about half an hour ago," Hermione replied, looking up from where she was stirring the cauldron. "He said he wanted to get some sleep before the potion was ready."

"Oh alright," Ginny said, crossing over to and sitting down on one of the oversized easy chairs. "Speaking of which, how is the potion coming?"

"Actually it's almost done," Hermione revealed. "If you want to stick around for another hour, you can take it tonight."

"What?! How did you manage that?" Ginny asked feeling anxious at the thought that it would be ready so much earlier than expected.

"Well there are certain tricks to speed up the brewing time of any potion if you know what you're doing," Hermione told her, switching into her lecture tone as she added one of the last ingredients. "It just makes it a little more delicate, which is why I've had to watch it so closely today."

"I'm surprised that Harry actually went to bed knowing it would be ready so soon," the redhead mused.

"Well actually he didn't," the older girl admitted. "I didn't tell him that it would be ready early. He was getting more progressively nervous throughout the day and that's with him thinking it would be ready in the morning. I was afraid he would have an aneurism if he knew it would be ready tonight."

Ginny chuckled lightly before turning more serious. "If Harry is having such a hard time with the idea of me being pregnant, how is he going to handle it if I actually am going to have a baby?"

"He'll handle it," Hermione said certainly, "and that's all that's really important. I think it's the uncertainty that really getting to him."

"I hope you're right."

"But regardless of what happens tonight, Harry is going to make an excellent father," Hermione mentioned with faux nonchalance.

"I know," Ginny said with a smile.

The girls continued to talk until the alarm that Hermione had set went off, signaling that the potion was ready.

"Okay, Ginny," Hermione said, ladling the potion into a glass. "This is it. Do you want to go wake up Harry so that he can be here when you get the result?"

"No, I just want to get this over with," Ginny replied, taking the glass from her best friend.

"Okay, if you're sure," Hermione said, handing over the glass. "Now just take the potion and after five minutes if you glow pink that means you're pregnant and if you glow blue that means you're not pregnant."

"I know how it works, Hermione," Ginny snapped.

"Alright, no need to be testy," Hermione replied.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm just a little anxious," she apologized, looking at the potion in her hand.

"I understand," the older girl dismissed. "Now are you going to take it?"

"Bottoms up," the red head joked, raising the potion in a mock toast before draining the glass. "Belch, that was unpleasant."

"I know," Hermione sympathized. "But now we wait."

"What do you mean you know?" Ginny asked with a raised brow.

"Well there was a point about half way through sixth year that I thought I might be pregnant," Hermione admitted while busying herself with cleaning up the potion supplies. "That's how I knew how to speed up the brewing time."

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed in shock.

"What?!"

"How positively scandalous that would have been! Sixteen year old Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Prefect, head of the class, pregnant by other Gryffindor prefect Ron Weasley," Ginny laughed.

"Actually it was after my birthday, so I was already seventeen. Which mean that I was the same age as you are now. And do I have to remind you that you are Head Girl so that would be even more scandalous than me being a Prefect," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, but at least I'm in seventh year," Ginny replied. "Even if I am pregnant, the baby won't be born until after I graduate. If you had been pregnant the baby would have been born in the summer between sixth and seventh year. It would have been awfully hard to do your rounds as Head Girl with a baby on your hip. And, might I add, I'm married."

"Which no one knows but me, which is a scandal in and of itself," Hermione retorted. "But why are we even still discussing this. It was over two years ago, I wasn't pregnant and Ron and I learned a lesson and have been more careful since then. And besides you're glowing."

Ginny looked down at herself to find that she was indeed glowing.

"You're…"

"I know…"

"That means…"

"Yup…"

"Congratulations, I guess…"

"I should go tell Harry…" Ginny said, still a bit shell shocked from the results.

"Good idea," Hermione agreed. "I doubt he's sleeping even if he doesn't expect the potion to be ready till morning."

Ginny gave the brunette a hug and quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks so much for helping me out with this. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Don't worry about it," Hermione replied, hugging the younger girl back. "Now go tell your husband the news. I'm going to go home and get some sleep."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here tonight so you don't have to walk all the way to Hogsmeade by yourself so you can Apparate home?" Ginny asked. "I was going to stay in Harry's room so you are welcome to my room."

"No, that's alright," Hermione refused politely. "Thanks for the offer, but I have to go to work in a few hours, and the walk doesn't bother me."

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you when I come home for Easter holiday."

"See you then," Hermione said giving the red head one last squeeze. "Bye Ginny."

"Bye Hermione."

And with a final wave, Ginny slipped out of the Room of Requirement and made her way to the professors' quarters, doing her best not to be caught.

Harry was sleeping fitfully when he was awoken by a familiar head resting itself on his shoulder and an arm draped across his chest.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked softly as he pulled her in closer to him.

"I have to tell you something and I didn't want to wait until the morning," she explained.

"What?"

"Well," she said as she traced patterns on his bare chest with her fingertips, "Hermione finished the potion early so it was ready and I just took it..."

"And..." he prompted, tensing slightly despite his attempt not to.

"And… I'm not pregnant," she announced with a smile. "It was a false alarm."

"But what about…" he asked, confused, "I thought that you were…"

"Well that can happen sometimes, you know from stress and stuff," she explained.

"But what about you being sick?"

"I suppose I came by that cold honestly."

"Oh, okay… well this is great news, love," Harry told her earnestly.

"Yeah, now we can wait and have kids once we're ready for them in a couple years," Ginny replied. "I don't know how we would have done it now."

"Absolutely, it couldn't have happened at a worse time," Harry agreed. "We'll have our children when we're ready to be parents."

Ginny snuggled up to Harry, who responded by holding her tighter. They laid there together in silence for such a long time that Harry was sure that Ginny had fallen asleep, so he was surprised when she spoke again.

"Harry?" her voice whispered.

"Yes, my love?" he replied.

"Is it terrible that I'm a bit disappointed?" she asked.

"No," he told her sincerely, "because I am too."

* * *

A/N So there we have it...Ginny isn't pregnant...to be perfectly honest, I was never going to make her pregnant or even have the scare, but so many of you assumed that she was when I really just had her being stressed, sick and over worked., that I couldn't let this opportunity go...but you guys got an extra chapter out of it so I'm sure you're not complaining...sooo, let me know what you all think!

Also a few announcements I have a myspace group for my stories if you are interested in joining to which the link is also on my homepage also one last thing, I'm illustrating my other fic Life Happens...so check those out as well...again my homepage has the link...lol...one last thing...I've been doing a few oneshots lately so go check those out as well!


End file.
